


Is It Still a Bromance If You've Had Sex?

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Somnophilia, handjobs, it's not a bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Shiro and Keith are best friends. Shiro knows this. Their friends claim they have a bromance because of the amount of time they talk and the few times they've been caught cuddling. Shiro's fine with that. (He's not against the idea at all.)But one night somehow, something happens (Shiro thinks something may had gone right) and they end up having sex. Shiro and Keith swear it's going to be a one-time thing and that it's not going to happen again.But here, in that moment, the narrator, if there was such a narrator for their lives, would have said: "it was not, in fact, a one-time thing."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so excited to get this fic posted! It is largely inspired by this amazing sheith [art](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/post/175718444578/applepiedawn-s-hey-matt-if-me-and-keith-have)
> 
> So please, please go give the artist some love since they gave me permission to go full on fic for it. This was originally going to be a longer oneshot, but considering my history with not being able to write short things, I thought it would be best to get this first part written and posted. And I think it's a pretty good start lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, staring at the door before he knocked at Matt’s room.

“Come on,” he said, voice muffled through the door.

Shiro pressed the button on the pad next to the door, making it slide open. Matt looked up at him and grinned before looking down at the tablet in his hands and pressing a few buttons.

“What’s up, Shiro?” he asked.

Shiro stepped inside and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the best way to phrase his question. He sighed. “Matt…would you say Keith and I have a bromance?”

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, pretty much. The two of are close and you hang out a lot. More than once I’ve walked in on you cuddling on the couch. That’s what I’d say a bromance is.”

“Well…” Shiro said. “Is it still considered a bromance if Keith and I have had sex?” He felt his face flush at the question as flashes of memories flooded his mind. Memories of the past two weeks that felt like a marathon of pulling Keith into his bed. And into closets. And into showers and any other semi-private spaces they could find.

“What?” Matt asked. Shiro looked at him and found Matt had a quizzical look on his face. “You did what?”

Shiro bit his lip. “We had sex.”

“Once?” Matt asked.

Shiro shook his head.

“Just how many times have you two had sex?” Matt practically screeched, fumbling with the tablet in his hands.

“Well, you see…I kind of started a couple weeks ago…” he said, scratching the back of his head.

~~

A knock sounded on Shiro’s door and he looked up from where he was staring at his hands. He was sitting in bed, still trying to find some sense of equilibrium now that he was back in their new ship. Now that he was alive again. He stood, running his hands down the front of his tank and pajama pants that he’d acquired from…somewhere.

He pressed the keypad and the door slid open to reveal Keith standing in the doorway, lip between his teeth.

“Keith.”

“Hey,” he said. “Can I come in? Do you mind?”

“No, not at all,” he said, stepping to the side.

Keith walked in and sat down on Shiro’s bed. He scooted back until he was leaning against the wall. Shiro shut the door and sat next to him, not bothering to keep any distance between them. Their arms pressed together, and Keith leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re back, Shiro,” he murmured.

Shiro leaned his head against Keith’s. “Thanks for saving me.”

Keith sighed and turned into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against him and accidentally into his lap. Shiro swallowed, hyperaware of their bodies pressed together. He inhaled sharply, taking notice of Keith’s smell for the first time in his life.

“Keith,” he said and pushed him back.

“Sorry,” he said, eyes flitting away from Shiro’s face and back. He bit his lip, chewing on it before he let it go. Shiro stared at the pink skin. “Do you think…I know this might be weird, but do you mind if I stay in here tonight?”

Shiro smiled, eyes sliding back up to Keith’s and he finally looked back at him. “It might be a tight squeeze on the twin. We’re not as tiny as we were during our Garrison days, but I think we can make it work.”

Keith grinned and Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. Shiro bit his lip and Keith’s eyes dropped to his mouth. His lips parted before Keith’s eyes dragged up to his. Shiro swallowed, feeling the temperature shoot up between them. Keith’s hands fisted in his shirt, tugging at the fabric.

He wasn’t sure who moved first or if they moved at the same time, but one moment they were looking at each other in a way they never had before and the next their lips were pressed together, kissing, biting, and sucking more desperately than Shiro was sure either had ever been in their lives.

Shiro’s hands dropped to Keith’s hips and pulled him against him. He could already feel himself stirring in his pants. A part of his mind knew this was only happening because it had been so long since he’d done anything remotely sexual. Probably. Maybe. He didn’t have a lot of time to jack off when he was worried about being interrupted by an alarm in the middle of the night because they needed to deploy Voltron and save someone, somewhere in the universe. Or when he was dead and living on the astral plane for years. Jacking off wasn’t easy without a physical body.

“Shiro,” Keith groaned into his mouth.

“Fuck, Keith,” he said, pulling down on Keith’s hips. He could feel Keith’s dick getting hard against his stomach. He forced a hand between them, pressing his fingers over the outline and squeezing.

Keith whined and squirmed against him. Shiro swiped his tongue along Keith’s lower lip. He parted his lips and Shiro’s tongue slid inside, brushing against Keith’s. He rubbed his palm more insistently at Keith’s cock and he tightened his grip on his shirt, pulling tight.

“Fuck,” Keith hissed, pulling away from him. He shoved at Shiro’s shirt, trying to force it off.

Shiro hesitated at first, but Keith gave him a look that had him pulling it over his head. When he managed to get it off, his new prosthetic still fumbling a little, Keith was already shirtless in his lap.

Keith framed his face between his hands and pulled him in for another kiss. His hands ran down the sides of his face and neck, dropping down to his chest. He rubbed at Shiro’s chest, taking no notice of Shiro’s scars. Or maybe he didn’t care. Shiro’s skin lit up from Keith’s touches, his cock twitching when Keith’s fingers rubbed over his nipples.

As Keith’s hands explored his body, Shiro ran his hands down Keith’s body, appreciating the long sinews of muscle that had built up over the years when he was away on the Blade missions. He was still slim, but he’d filled out, shoulders broadening slightly as he got stronger and his muscles became more defined. Shiro wrapped his hands around his sides and squeezed, feeling the muscles move under his grip.

Keith ground down against him as his grip tightened and Shiro wanted to rip off their pants. He wanted to feel their cocks against each other. He fumbled with the waistband of Keith’s pants, tugging on it and almost without prompting, Keith stood and shoved his pants down around his ankles.

Shiro leaned back on his bed, bracing his feet against the mattress so he could lift his hips and shove his pants down. He’d barely managed to kick them free before Keith was straddling his thighs and leaning down for another kiss.

Shiro almost thought that their nudity would’ve shocked them out of whatever it was they were doing, but they didn’t slow down. Shiro wrapped a hand around Keith’s back and rolled them, managing to avoid hitting the wall in the small space so he could press Keith into the mattress.

Keith groaned low in his throat and their cocks brushed together. Shiro shuddered at the feeling, running his hands down Keith’s sides. Keith arched into the touch and reached between them, wrapping a hand around both of their cocks. Shiro broke their kiss with a gasp at the feeling of being stroked together. Keith chased after him, claiming his lips again as he tangled a hand in Shiro’s hair.

Shiro was blearily aware of Keith taking his hand and snaking it between their bodies until Keith pressed his index finger against his entrance. Shiro’s eyes went wide and he pulled back.

“Keith, I-“

“Please tell me you have lube,” he said, staring into his eyes and unabashedly spread out on his bed.

Shiro’s brain tripped over itself, running through the sparse belongings he had in his room. “I have this jar of oil in the bathroom. Lance gave it to me and-“

“I don’t care who gave it to you,” Keith said, pushing him from the bed. “Just go get it.”

Shiro flew into the bathroom and pulled open the cabinet. Several bottles fell out, but he ignored them, wrapping his hand around the small jar of off-white oil. He rushed back to the bed and climbed on, unscrewing the lid. He dipped his fingers inside and rubbed them together, spreading it over and between his fingers.

Fingers tangled in his hair and his lips were pulled back to Keith’s. Shiro braced a hand against the bed to keep from crushing Keith under him and pressed the tip of his finger against Keith’s entrance. He was tight around his finger and Shiro worked him open slowly, careful to twist and press gently to loosen up the muscle.

Keith shifted underneath him as he pressed his finger further inside and thrust gently, slowly opening him up until he could slide his entire finger in and out freely.

Shiro was starting to become dizzy. The feel of Keith around his finger and the taste of him on his lips, the slide of their tongues against each other, the smell of him in the air around him, all of it had so much of his blood running south.

Shiro worked the tip of a second finger inside of Keith, feeling him tighten around the intrusion. He slowed down, stroking gently against Keith’s walls. Keith shuddered underneath him and Shiro twisted his fingers, managing to slip his second finger in up to the second knuckle. He thrust his fingers, crooking them to drag and press against his muscles.

Keith bit down on Shiro’s lip, pulling back to look into his eyes. Shiro stared into his eyes, the purple almost obscured by Keith’s irises. Shiro twisted his fingers, slipping both of his fingers fully inside Keith. Keith drew in a breath, releasing Shiro’s lips as his eyelids drooped. Keith licked his lips and Shiro thrust his fingers more insistently.

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, head falling back onto the bed as he swallowed. Shiro watched the motion of his long throat with his eyes, wanting to bite, suck, and lick, but knowing that was beyond the boundaries of…whatever this was. He pressed a third finger into Keith, this one going in easier than his second finger had now that Keith’s muscles were loosened.  

When all three of his fingers fit inside Keith and Shiro could slide them in with ease, he curled his fingers, dragging them against Keith’s walls again and hoping to break down a little of Keith’s stoic façade.

Keith gasped, digging his shoulders back into the mattress as his hips angled down onto Shiro’s fingers.

“Fuck…are you done?!” he asked, giving Shiro a sharp look.

Shiro grinned. “I don’t know. I feel like I could just sit here and do this all night,” he said, thrusting his fingers back in to repeat the motion.

A blush spread across Keith’s cheeks as a groan sounded in the back of his throat. “No you…hah…won’t because I’m going to kill you if you don’t get a move on.”

Shiro ducked his head so his lips brushed against Keith’s ear. “Patience yields focus, Keith.”

“You fucke-“

Shiro cut off Keith’s rant with a kiss. He pulled his fingers free, making Keith shudder underneath him. He reached for the jar of oil and dipped his fingers inside it, scooping up a generous amount. He blindly palmed at his cock, spreading the oil with a few strokes.

He shuffled forward, lining up his dick with Keith’s entrance, pressing inside. Keith’s ankles immediately hooked behind his back and shoved against him. Shiro’s eyes flew open as he was pulled forward, sliding all the way into Keith. Keith gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

“Are you just gonna sit there or do I have to do all the work?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shiro huffed and shook his head. He gripped Keith’s hips and sat back on his heels, causing Keith to slide along the sheets and rumple them underneath his back. Shiro pulled almost all the way out before he snapped his hips. Keith arched his back with a gasp, legs squeezing around Shiro’s waist at the powerful thrust.

Shiro repeated the motion a few times, thrusting hard and deep, giving Keith a wide grin when he gave him a sharp look while he tried, and failed to catch his breath. Shiro settled into a more manageable rhythm and took a minute to look over Keith’s body. There were more scars on him than he remembered but seeing all his new muscle laid out and taught was even more inviting than how it had felt under his hands when he was first exploring Keith’s body. He wanted a taste of it, wondered how it looked and felt while Keith was writhing underneath him, anxious and desperate to come from being on edge for so long.

Keith’s cock was gorgeous, arched over his belly and flushed a bright pink, a few drops of precome dripping from the tip. He wanted to taste. Wanted to taste all of Keith.

Almost as though he was outside of his body observing instead of moving himself, Shiro watched his finger reach out and drag over the crown of Keith’s cock, catching the drops of precome on his finger.

Keith shuddered at the unexpected touch and looked at Shiro through hooded eyes. Shiro raised the finger to his mouth and licked the drops from the tip. Keith shuddered, tightening around him as he swallowed again.

Shiro glanced down at Keith’s cock and saw more precome bead at the tip. He smirked at Keith.

“Shut up,” he said.

Shiro chuckled and snapped his hips, drawing a groan from him. He shifted further back on his heels, changing the angle of his next thrust as he snapped his hips again. Keith gasped, thighs trembling around him as he grasped at the sheets next to his head.

Shiro kept his grip tight on Keith’s hips, not even thinking that he might possibly be leaving bruises, and instead ground his hips against Keith’s ass, making him squirm. It was a change from how stoic Keith could be. For once he wasn’t using anger to fuel him or express himself.

Keith tightened around him and Shiro groaned, feeling his stomach tighten and drop. He panted, feeling a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. He swallowed, fighting his body to step back from the edge that had rushed at him, begging him to let go and find his release.

He wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Keith tightened around him again and Shiro bowed his head but didn’t stop his movements.

“Fuck,” Keith panted. “Fuck.”

“What do you think we’re doing?” Shiro gasped out.

“Shut it, Shiro,” Keith ground out. He hissed, tilting his head back as his thighs quaked. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna…”

Shiro quickened his thrusts, keeping his hand in sync. He swiped his thumb over the crown of Keith’s cock, spreading the precome that was starting to flow freely from the tip. Keith tightened around him again and Shiro felt his stomach coil further. At this rate he wasn’t going to last much longer than Keith if he was as close as he said he was.

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith said.

Shiro’s eyes went to his and he could see the desperation there. He was on the edge, needing one extra push to be sent over to relieve the painful tension in his stomach. Shiro snapped his hips again, grinding against him. He thrust harder, panting with each snap of his hips as more sweat slid down the side of his face.

“Oh, fuuuu…” Keith said, eyes sliding shut as he came, painting his stomach and chest with splashes of come.

He clamped down on Shiro’s cock and he groaned, stroking Keith through his orgasm as he fought to keep his hips moving. He gritted his teeth at the feeling of Keith’s tight ass around him.

Keith started to squirm, clawing at Shiro’s hand from the stimulation since he was still stroking his softening cock. Shiro dropped his hand, planting it on the bed as he thrust into Keith, chasing his own release. He swallowed, feeling breathless. He was close, and Keith was still so tight around him.

His eyes rolled back, and he groaned as he came when the tension broke. He slowed his thrusts as he worked himself through it until there was nothing left and he’d emptied his cock into Keith. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Keith, panting into the air above them. Keith sat up and Shiro threw his arm out to the side. Keith moved against his side, head pillowed on his shoulder as they both worked to catch their breath.

Shiro swallowed at how close he was. Keith’s smell was stronger now. Or he was hyper-aware of him and the smell of sex and sweat that mingled in the air and on the sheets.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith said. “That was a one-time thing, right? Not that you were bad or anything, you were great. It’s just…you know…”

Shiro chuckled, ignoring the small souring in his gut at the question. They were friends… This meant nothing. It had to mean nothing. “Thanks, I guess. And yeah…this was totally a one-time thing.”

“Good,” Keith said, voice soft.

Their breathing calmed, and they relaxed back into the mattress. Shiro shivered now that his sweat started drying.

“I’m uh…gonna go take a shower,” he said, maneuvering out from underneath Keith. “You can hang around though and shower when I’m done.”

Keith sat up and nodded. “Yeah, thanks. I’ll take you up on that.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, looking over his still naked form. “Yeah, okay,” he said and stooped, picking up his discarded clothes. He hurried into the bathroom and leaned against the door when it shut behind him. He dropped his clothes to the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

Shiro wasn’t sure if he was upset about it being a one-off or not. He just knew that he wouldn’t mind having Keith naked in his bed again.

He shook his head and stepped into the shower, turning the knob and not caring what temperature it was. Surprisingly warm water hit his back and he washed as quickly as he could, not wanting to leave Keith hanging for too long.

He threw his clothes back on when he was done and walked back into his room, white hair still dripping from his shower. Keith had his clothes in his arms and skirted around him into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door.

Shiro dimmed the lights and rearranged the sheets on the bed, crawling under the covers as he listened to the sound of the shower run and water splash on the sides of the shower.

He was wide awake, heart beating steadily in his chest, even when it threatened to pick up at the sound of the water shutting off. Keith showered about as quickly as he did, and the door slid open again. He stepped over to the bed, footsteps light and soft. He shut off the lights before he climbed in bed next to Shiro.

Shiro checked a sigh. He was more than a little relieved that Keith had still chosen to stay the night after everything. Maybe they’d made a mistake--it was a great mistake--but one that couldn’t happen again. He had to make sure it didn’t so things didn’t get weird. They were going to go back to their usual selves. Everything was going to be normal and fine.

But for some reason, Shiro didn’t really believe it.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of lovely comments and the response to this fic got me super excited and I ended up writing a second chapter this week lmao! So now I guess you know how to get more fic sooner haha.... (or you commission me for it, but that's neither here nor there)
> 
> I'm so stoked for this chapter so I hope y'all enjoy it because I had a great time writing it!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Shiro was perched on the edge of his bed, rolling the small jar of oil in his hands. Keith had gotten up that morning and left like nothing had happened. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. It helped to avoid any awkwardness they might’ve had between them, but now that he was back in his own room, he couldn’t stop thinking about what they’d done the night before.

His sheets still carried a faint smell of Keith and he was glad that hadn’t disappeared. It was comforting and helped to calm him after the stress of the day and their mission. He was ready to bury his face in his pillow and hopefully ignore the rest of the universe for the few hours he could manage to sleep.

A knock sounded on his door and he stilled.

“Come in,” he called. He tucked the jar of oil under his pillow and rested his elbows on his knees.

Keith stepped through the door and Shiro stood as it slid shut behind him.

“Keith,” he said, surprised. “Is something wrong?”

“Well…” he trailed off and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No, nothing’s wrong, just…wanted to come see you, I guess.”

Shiro nodded. “Sure. You can have a seat if you want.”

Keith nodded and walked over to him. Shiro fell back onto his mattress with a thump and Keith sat next to him. They were close. Their legs almost touched and Shiro swallowed, wanting to reach out and touch him and do…he wasn’t so sure. Keith clasped his hands together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees like Shiro had done moments ago.

“Shiro-“

“Keith-“

They spoke at the same time and turned to look at each other. Shiro’s eyes widened, their faces inches apart. He’d only have to lean forward and…

Keith glanced down at his lips before meeting his eyes again.

Shiro reached for Keith as fingers tangled into his hair and pulled his head forward, crashing their lips together. Shiro groaned and Keith framed Shiro’s face with his hands since he didn’t have any hair to grip onto. He tugged Shiro’s head towards him, letting gravity take him onto his back as Shiro hovered over him, hands planted on the mattress next to Keith’s head to keep him from crushing him. His mind imagined what it would feel like to press him into the mattress and wondered if it would make Keith squirm.

Thoughts from the night before and Shiro’s desire to taste Keith’s skin had him pulling away. He pressed kisses along the other side of Keith’s jaw as he titled his head back. Shiro latched his lips onto the soft skin and sucked, drawing a groan from Keith.

He pulled back and found the skin was a light shade of pink, he ducked his head and sucked on the same spot, harder this time. He didn’t know if he would be able to leave a bruise, but he wanted it to be red. Wanted to see his desire to taste Keith painted on his neck and skin even if it was only slightly salty from dried sweat.

Shiro pressed his nose against the side of his neck and inhaled, finding comfort in the smell that had lingered on his sheets. He wrapped his lips around the soft skin again and gently bit down, making Keith squirm underneath him.

“Shiro…”

“Shh,” he said and pressed a soft kiss against the bite mark, brushing his lips over it. Keith shivered, his fingers grasping the sides of Shiro’s shirt and hiking it up. He pushed at it insistently and Shiro grinned, dragging his lips over Keith’s neck for another spot to suck.

He settled on a spot above Keith’s collarbone and bit into the tender skin. Keith gasped and arched underneath him, grip tightening on his shirt in his hands.

He tugged more insistently at his shirt and Shiro chuckled. He sat back on his heels and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. His gaze traveled up Keith’s body, admiring the way his tight black pants were shaped over his cock. He didn’t look fully hard and it probably wasn’t painful, but Shiro felt a ball of glee curl in his chest at the knowledge that Keith got so worked up from being kissed and having hickies bitten and sucked into the side of his neck. He licked his lips, wondering how far he could get Keith to go if that’s all he did.

He trailed his fingers along Keith’s clothed cock, slipping them up under his shirt to push it up. He saw Keith swallow, pressing his lips together. Shiro felt himself responding to seeing Keith try and repress his need and desire even as heat flooded his gaze as he watched Shiro.

Keith grabbed the hem of his shirt and sat up to pull it over his head. He didn’t fall back onto the mattress, choosing instead to run his hands over Shiro’s naked chest as he looked up at him, lips parted on gentle breaths.

Shiro tangled his fingers in the long strands at the back of Keith’s neck and tugged his head back. He brought their lips together in a hungry and seeking kiss. Almost without thinking, he slid his tongue between Keith’s lips, earning a low groan from him. He slid his tongue along Keith’s and felt his hands tighten on his shoulders, fingernails digging into his scarred skin.

Shiro reached down with his free hand and palmed his own cock, feeling himself respond eagerly to the touches and the smell and taste of Keith that was quickly surrounding him and becoming familiar. When it was starting to become too much, he reached for the waistband of Keith’s pants, tugging at them in silent question.

Keith pulled back and Shiro stood from the bed, pushing his pants and boxers down as Keith tossed his off the bed. He spread his legs and Shiro kneeled between them. Keith pulled him back towards him even as Shiro’s gaze wanted to fixate on his cock and one of the places he had yet to fully taste.

Shiro hummed as their tongues slid together again and Shiro reached under the pillow, hand wrapping around the jar that he’d stuck there earlier. He awkwardly unscrewed it with one hand and dipped his fingers inside. He rubbed the oil over his fingers and reached between their bodies, pressing a finger against Keith’s entrance.

Keith spread his legs wider, clutching at Shiro’s shoulders. He pulled his lips back, sucking in a breath as Shiro pressed the tip of his first finger inside. Keith wasn’t as tight as he’d been the night before, taking him easily as his finger slid in to the second knuckle.

Keith’s lips latched onto his neck, sucking harshly as he made a sound in the back of his throat. Shiro crooked his finger, bending and twisting, massaging Keith’s walls to get them to loosen for him. He pulled his finger back and thrust back in. Keith curled in towards him as his finger slid all the way in. His teeth bit harshly into Shiro’s neck and he hissed at the sting.

“Easy, Keith,” he chuckled.

Keith pressed a kiss to the bite, wrapping his lips over it and sucking. Shiro groaned and thrust his finger more deliberately, dragging along Keith’s walls with careful pressure. Keith’s forehead dropped to his shoulder as he breaths became heavier.

Shiro swallowed and pressed the tip of his second finger in, slowing his movements to a gentler rhythm so as not to hurt him. Keith lazily wrapped his lips around Shiro’s collarbone, sucking and dragging them over his heating skin.

Shiro twisted his fingers, sliding his second finger in further. Keith loosened easily, taking his second finger quickly. Shiro crooked his fingers, pressing against Keith’s walls again and making him draw in a harsh breath against his neck. His nails dug into Shiro’s shoulders and drew long scratches down the backs of his shoulder blades when Shiro pressed against his prostate.

Shiro grinned and repeated the movement a few times, listening as Keith’s breaths nearly turned into pants, hot breath fanning over the red marks and bites he’d left on his neck as he almost relaxed enough to squirm in his hold.

As he worked in a third finger, Shiro coaxed Keith out of his neck and slotted their mouths together, slipping his tongue between his lips. Keith fell back on the mattress and Shiro followed, keeping their lips together.

He twisted his fingers, slipping his third finger almost all the way in as Keith clutched at him. He pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, slipping all the way inside. He stiffened his fingers, dragging them along Keith’s walls. Keith threw his legs around his waist, hooking his legs at his lower back, muscles tense and shaking from Shiro’s touches.

Shiro smiled into their kiss and pulled his fingers free. He reached for the jar of oil and dipped his fingers inside, scooping up a small amount. He stroked himself, groaning at the feeling of his fingers running over his sensitive and neglected cock. He shuffled forward, Keith eagerly tugging him with the hold he had with his legs even as they continued to kiss.

He lined himself up with his entrance and pressed inside. Keith pulled back and pressed their foreheads together as he panted at the feeling of Shiro filling him. A strand of saliva connected their lips and Shiro stared at Keith’s eyes that were so close yet still concealed behind his eyelids.

Shiro pulled his hips back, sliding out to the tip before he snapped his hips, thrusting back inside. He watched as Keith bit his lip, the barest hint of a whimper sounding in the back of his throat before it was cut off.

Shiro swallowed harshly, his stomach tightening at the sound. He repeated the motion, hoping to draw out a longer sound, and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders clutching him.

He settled into a slow rhythm, wanting to feel every tug and slide of his cock inside of Keith. He knew he was probably getting into dangerous territory, but that was pretty much standard in their lives. But they could stop. This wasn’t the point of no return. This was only the second time and they could stop after this. They would stop after this. They’d do it to make sure there wasn’t anything weird between them. They were best friends. Keith was important to him and he wasn’t going to lose him over anything.

Shiro braced his hands on the bed next to Keith’s shoulders as he moved his hips. Keith’s lips went back to his neck, mouthing at the skin as he took less care with his bites. His teeth ghosted across the skin and Shiro shivered as it tickled.

Keith squirmed underneath him as Shiro kept thrusting into his tight ass, the lube squelching every now and then from the movements. Their breaths were heavy and humid between them, sweat starting to bead on their equally heated skin. Keith pulled himself out of Shiro’s neck, seeking his lips. Shiro gave him them eagerly, tongue sliding back into Keith’s mouth.

Keith’s legs trembled around his stomach, ankles digging into his lower back. He broke the kiss on a harder thrust, his head falling backward, lips shining and spit-slicked.

Shiro watched the long column of his neck move as he swallowed.

“S-Shiro,” Keith said, voice sounding wrecked and tight.

Shiro’s hips stuttered. The words sounded more desperate than the night before, needier. Gone was the bossy tone and demanding words that Keith normally used. It was replaced by raw desire and tension.

“I’m here, Keith. I’m here,” he said, gritting his teeth and gathering his resolve. He bowed his head, snapping his hips with enough force to make Keith gasp.

He kept his eyes on Keith’s face, watching as his emotions played out across his features. Maybe he had a sick and backwards sense of pleasure for loving that he was the only one who saw Keith like this. He was involved with an intergalactic war and seen more horror than most people, but he wanted to remember how Keith looked for the rest of his life. He wanted to be the only one who ever saw him so open and vulnerable.

Keith’s eyebrows were drawn down in concentration. His lips parted on heavy breaths as the tension built in his lower stomach. He bit his lip, worrying the pink skin with his white teeth before he let it go on a small high-pitched grunt that Shiro was sure could’ve been a whimper if Keith had let it.

Shiro’s eyes traveled over the pink flush across Keith’s cheeks. He looked at the black strands that were becoming plastered to Keith’s forehead. Shiro angled his hips upward on the next thrust and watched as Keith’s eyebrows drew down as his lips parted on a gasp. Keith’s grip tightened around him and he blinked his eyes open, meeting Shiro’s intent gaze.

There was a torrent of black, a storm in full brew. Keith’s eyebrows drew down again and Shiro watched as he fought to keep his eyes open when he wanted to throw his head back in pleasure.

Shiro licked his lips, increasing his pace. He felt his stomach starting to tighten. Keith’s nails dug into his back. He glanced down at Keith’s cock, finding a line of precome sliding down the side and into the black hairs on his stomach.

“Keith…” Shiro said, glancing up at him.

Keith met his eyes and Shiro felt him clench around him. Shiro ducked his head and pressed their foreheads together, heavy breaths shared between them. Keith bit his lip as Shiro angled his hips upward, changing the angle again.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“You close?” Shiro asked.

“Mhmm,” Keith said, voice tight.

“What do you need?” Shiro panted.

“Just…” Keith started, tightening his grip around him.

Shiro shuffled forward, forcing Keith’s hips up further so his back was starting to curl.

“Fuck…” Keith breathed, digging his head back.

Shiro thrust harder, forcing himself deeper.

Keith’s eyes screwed shut. “Oh, fuck…” he said, gritting his teeth. He sucked in a harsh breath through his clenched teeth.

Shiro watched, entranced, as Keith tightened his grip on him and came between them. He clamped down on Shiro as come spilled over his stomach and shocks crashed through him. His thighs quaked around Shiro’s waist, Keith’s lips parted, mouth trying to form words as his orgasm wracked his body.

Shiro bit his lip and continued to thrust into Keith’s tight hole. His stomach tightened and dropped. He fisted his hands in the sheets on the bed as he crept closer to the edge.

Keith framed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue inside. Shiro shuddered and groaned, shifting as he reached the edge, the muscles in his stomach unbearably tight as heat engulfed him.

He panted into their kiss, holding Keith’s bright gaze, wishing he could see the purple of his eyes that wasn’t bright enough to shine around the black.

“Come for me, Shiro,” Keith murmured.

Shiro shuddered, his mouth working as a shock ran through him. He groaned and came, shaking as his thrusts slowed and his orgasm crashed through him, releasing the tension in his stomach as his muscles relaxed and the heat settled into a dull warmth.  

His eyes fell shut as he fought to catch his breath. Keith’s fingers combed through his sweaty hair, pushing it back off his face. Shiro pulled out with a shudder and Keith’s legs fell from around his waist, dropping to the mattress to allow his muscles to stretch.

“Did you, uh…did you want to stay?” Shiro asked. “Or get cleaned up?” He almost winced at how awkward the question sounded.

“Getting cleaned up would be good,” Keith said, sitting up and avoiding his eyes.

Shiro nodded. “You can take the bathroom first if you want.”

Keith climbed off the bed and Shiro watched him walk to the bathroom. He could see a couple drops of come slip out of Keith’s ass and he bit his lip, feeling himself stirring slightly at the sight. He took a deep breath, fighting down the interest and spark of arousal that would make things even weirder between them.

He pushed himself to his feet and started to gather their clothes from the floor. He heard the sink run in the bathroom and waited as Keith cleaned himself. The door was pulled open and Keith stepped out.

“Here,” Shiro said, holding out his clothes.

“Thanks,” Keith said, glancing up at him to take the bundle before he looked away.

Shiro cleared his throat and slipped into the bathroom past him. He shut the door behind him and let out a breath. He ran a hand down his face and through his hair, trying to think of something he could do or say, but came up with nothing. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it under the faucet, cleaning himself off with little care.

He stared at his reflection, looking in his eyes. His cheeks still had a dusting of pink across them and the sweat was drying across his forehead. He slowly dressed, pulling on his clothes without seeing what was in front of him. His mind was still back in the moments he’d just had with Keith where they were curled up in his bed.

The image of Keith’s face open and vulnerable was burned into his brain. It wasn’t something he was ever going to forget. He didn’t think he’d ever _want_ to forget it. This was their last time doing this. He’d never see Keith that open again. It wasn’t his place, but he could keep it with him as long as he wanted.

He let out a breath and nodded to himself, knowing things could go back to how they’d been. He pressed the pad on the wall, the bathroom door sliding open.

“Keith-“ he started as he stepped through and froze.

His bedroom was empty. Keith and his clothes were gone. Shiro swallowed, gaze dropping to the floor as a tendril of disappointment curled in his gut. He walked over to the bed and sat down heavily.

He heard a small clinking sound and looked to find the jar of oil had knocked against its lid where it was still open and cradled in the sheets. He grabbed the jar and screwed the lid back on, turning it over in his hands.

“We agreed,” he muttered to himself. “We agreed that it was going to be a one-time thing. This second time was a mistake. Keith owes me nothing else. He’s my friend,” Shiro whispered and clenched his hand around the jar of oil.

His disappointment thickened. He glanced at the door, almost wishing Keith would step back inside and they could sort this out or do…something. He wasn’t sure what, exactly. 

Shiro sighed and set the oil on the shelf over his bed. He hit the light switch and rolled over onto his side, facing the wall even though he couldn’t see anything in the darkness. He buried his face in the pillow and inhaled, the smell of Keith strong on the sheets.

“Fuck,” he hissed into the silence, wishing he could reach out and hold Keith, bury his nose in his neck and breath him in in the darkness around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The door shut behind Shiro as he stepped into his room. He was buzzing, energy and adrenaline wreaking havoc underneath his skin as he struggled to come down form the fight with the Galra they’d just had. It wasn’t a near-death experience and they’d all come out of it without a scratch on them, but his brain was still in the middle of the death defying flying and fighting.

Shiro pulled off the large pieces of his uniform, leaving him in the black spandex body covering that hugged every curve of his body. He stepped into the bathroom, hoping to get cleaned up, but when he looked at the shower stall, it was too small and claustrophobic to even consider getting into.

He wet a washcloth under the faucet and wiped it over his face, hoping to get some of the sweat and grime cleaned off, but he still needed to do something. He sighed and dropped the washcloth into the sink.

The only other thing he could think to do to work off his extra energy would be to go spar. He could go to the deck and work with the gladiator bot or just run around until he settled. He didn’t really care if it meant he could calm down and get some rest before their next mission or whatever Allura had planned for their training the next day.

He knew Keith often had the same problem when it came to cooling down after missions. The adrenaline rush was even worse for him since he was quicker to jump into fights compared to the rest of them.

Shiro smiled and left his room behind. He walked down the empty hall until he got to Keith’s door and knocked on the sleek metal.

“Come in,” Keith called from inside and Shiro pressed the pad next to the door.

Shiro froze when the door slid open and Keith was standing there, the top half of his uniform having already been pulled down to reveal his chest. Shiro’s eyes zeroed in on the red marks and hickies that still decorated Keith’s neck from the night before.

“Shiro,” Keith said. “Did you need something?”

Shiro stepped forward, in a little bit of a daze as the door shut behind him. “I…um…was wanting to know if you wanted to go spar or something,” he forced out, still unable to meet Keith’s eyes. “I’m still pretty keyed up and didn’t know if you were feeling the same.”

“Oh,” Keith said. He swallowed and Shiro watched his throat move. He stepped forward and lifted his fingers, brushing them over the red marks that still lingered on Keith’s skin. Keith shivered and Shiro glanced up, finally meeting his eyes. He watched as his pupils expanded, eclipsing his purple irises.

Shiro held his gaze as he leaned in, ducking his head to press a kiss against the bites. Keith tilted his head to the side, exposing more of the skin and Shiro eagerly pressed his lips against the marks, sliding over the bites as he sucked on the skin anew.

Keith let out a shaky breath as Shiro’s lips traced the fading marks. His lips closed around the soft skin and sucked, causing Keith’s breath to hitch in his throat. His arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders, clutching at the spandex fabric of his uniform.

He shuddered as Shiro bit into a tender spot, his arms wrapping around Keith’s waist and pulling him close. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, Shiro’s tongue laving over his pulse point. He clawed at Shiro’s uniform, blindly hunting for the zipper to pull it open.

Shiro kissed down his collarbone to his chest, teeth biting into the soft muscle and making a low whine sound in the back of Keith’s throat. He kissed the mark and Keith tugged at the zipper, pulling it down to expose Shiro’s muscled and toned back.

He fought to push it down as Shiro kept his lips locked onto his chest.

“Shiro,” he huffed, trying to shove it down his arms. The material caught over his biceps and Shiro was loathe to step back so he could take it off. “Off,” he added more forcefully.

Shiro sighed and stepped back, holding Keith’s gaze as he pulled his arms free from the sleeves. He was about to close the distance between them again when Keith put a hand on his chest to stop him. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he realized Keith’s eyes were focused on his neck.

He raised two fingers and traced them over the twin bruises decorating Shiro’s neck.

“You can add more, you know,” Shiro said, voice low and gravelly.

Keith glanced up at him, meeting his dark eyes. He shuddered at his intense gaze and Shiro slid an arm around his back, pulling him snugly against him. Keith clutched at his shoulders as he felt Shiro’s erection press against his stomach.

Shiro slotted their lips together, one hand tangling in Keith’s hair to tilt his head back and give him more access to Keith’s lips, mouth, and tongue. Keith squirmed in his hold and Shiro groaned at the pressure against his cock. He slid his hands down Keith’s back, admiring the wiry muscles under his skin. He wrapped his hands over Keith’s ass, massaging the muscle there before he used his grip to press Keith’s body up against his.

Keith broke the kiss with a gasp, head tilting back as Shiro’s thigh slipped between his legs. He throbbed in his pants and bit his lip at the pressure.

“Shiro…”

He hummed, nuzzling into his neck as he squeezed Keith’s ass.

“Shiro,” he said more insistently. “Bed.”

Shiro grinned, sharp teeth nipping at Keith’s neck. They separated and shoved at their suits, leaving them in pools on the floor as Shiro crowded into Keith’s space and backed him over to the bed. Their erections brushed together, and Keith dragged his nails down Shiro’s shoulders at the feeling.

Keith stretched out on his back. Shiro rested a hand on his hip but didn’t climb on the bed after him.

“Turn over,” he said.

Keith stared at him. “What?”

“You trust me, right?”

“Yes,” Keith said with more conviction than Shiro was expecting.

He smiled. “Then turn over for me.”

Keith gave him one last look before he rolled over onto his stomach, clutching his pillow to his chest. Shiro rested his hands on Keith’s upper back for a moment before he dragged them down over skin and scars. Keith sighed and relaxed into the mattress underneath him. Shiro’s hands rubbed down over his hips and thighs, pressing into the thick cords of muscle that had built up over the past few years.

He nudged Keith’s thighs apart and shifted back a little bit. He grinned as he leaned over, pausing for a breath, waiting for Keith to shift before he flattened his tongue over Keith’s hole and licked a stripe between his cheeks and up to his lower back.

Keith shuddered. “Fuck…” he sighed, burying his face in the pillow under his head. Shiro grinned and bit at the skin of Keith’s back, sucking harsh enough to make him squirm under him. “Shiro,” he said, voice shaky.

Shiro pulled back and repositioned himself. He pulled Keith’s ass cheeks apart and licked another stripe over his hole, coating it with saliva before he pointed his tongue and breached the ring of muscle. A strangled sound came out of Keith’s throat and Shiro pressed his tongue into Keith’s hole more insistently, alternating between thrusts and lapping at the skin around it.

Keith squirmed, breaths heavy and Shiro chuckled. “Stay still,” he instructed, hands sliding down to squeeze Keith’s thighs before parting his cheeks again.

Keith made a pained noise and stilled. Shiro wrapped his lips around his whole and sucked and Keith bucked underneath him. He frowned and pulled up, nipping at the back of Keith’s thigh.

“I thought I told you to stay still,” he said, voice low.

“Sss-sorry,” he said, fighting to still.

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s back and pressed against him, hoping to keep him in place. He licked over Keith’s hole, earning a shudder from Keith and Shiro was pleased that he stayed in place under his hand. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking to coat them with his own saliva, tongue moving between his fingers.

He pulled his fingers free and licked Keith’s hole again, sticking his tongue in further, pleased as Keith opened underneath him. He pressed the tip of one of his spit-covered fingers next to his tongue, working it inside the muscles. Keith choked off a whine, high and needy in the back of his throat and Shiro pulled back, closing his eyes to try and compose himself at how the sound had made him throb.

“Shiro,” Keith said, voice cracking. “What’s wrong?” he looked over his shoulder, hazy eyes trying to find his.

Shiro grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair and pulled him back, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue inside without a second thought and Keith shook against him, fighting to support the awkward position as Shiro’s tongue stroked against his.

Shiro released his mouth, licking his spit-slicked lips as he let Keith lay back down. His focus went back to Keith’s hole where one of his fingers was still between the muscles. He lapped at the opening, rubbing his finger between Keith’s walls in a way that had him burying his face in the pillow in front of him. Shiro stiffened his tongue, forcing it in deeper as he pressed the tip of a second finger inside.

Shiro kept his two fingers pressed together next to his tongue and stoked deeply, the muscles of Keith’s thigh shaking under his hand. Spit dribbled down his chin as Shiro pulled back and worked the tip of a third finger inside of Keith. He watched as Keith tangled one of his hands in his hair, tugging tightly at the strands as his breaths became heavier.

Shiro licked his lips at the sight and thrust all three of his fingers in. Keith whined, ready to writhe before he stopped himself. Shiro groaned and bit down on Keith’s ass cheek, wanting to leave a tender mark. One that Keith would feel the next day when he sat down if their fuck wasn’t hard or deep enough.

“Shiro…” Keith said. “ _Please._ ”

He pulled his fingers free and licked a stripe up his hand, hoping it would be enough to make him wet and ease the slide. He sat back and stroked his cock, shuddering at being touched when he’d focused so much on Keith. There was a line of precome down the side and he hadn’t realized he was that far gone, too focused on making Keith feel good and squirm under his hands.

“You ready?” he asked, shuffling forward on his knees to position himself at Keith’s entrance.

“ _Shiro,_ ” he said sharply, and Shiro chuckled, pressing in. The slide wasn’t as easy as it normally was because of the lack of oil, but it was no less satisfying as Keith’s muscles were tight around him, pulling him inside.

Shiro stared at the back of Keith’s head as he bottomed out, breaths heavy between them. He pulled out slowly before sliding back in, fucking Keith slow and deep. Keith squirmed and keened, voice high in the back of his throat and Shiro groaned, biting his lip.

He kept his pace slow, watching the muscles in Keith’s back jump and shake as he tensed and his need built low in his stomach.

_“This third time will be out last,”_ Shiro thought to himself. He swallowed and bit his lip. It had to be because he was in way too deep and wouldn’t know what to do when this ended, and the haze and lust died. But he was going to make this the best time they’d had together so far. He was going to make it the best time Keith would ever have.

Shiro gripped Keith’s hips, fingers tight on the soft skin. He kept the bruisingly slow pace, feeling every pull and tug. Keith huffed, breath catching and hitching in his throat every time Shiro pressed impossibly _deep_ and didn’t give him a moment to rest.

Keith struggled to push himself up on one of his elbows. He looked over his shoulder and Shiro’s hips stuttered at how dark Keith’s gaze was.

“Takashi…” he said, voice wrecked.

Shiro groaned, eyes falling shut. He’s fucked. He’s so fucked. He struggled to open his eyes again and leaned forward, planting his arms next to Keith’s shoulders as he thrust again.

“Have patience, baby,” he murmured, lips brushing along the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith shivered, hands tightening on the pillow underneath him.

Shiro tightened his fingers in the sheets and kept his slow pace, feeling every tightening of Keith’s ass around him. The pressure and the feeling of Keith around him was drugging, offering just enough friction that it almost had his eyes rolling back in his head as heat tightened the muscles of his stomach.

He almost wanted to thrust faster and harder to get the stimulation he was craving, but he forced himself to keep things slow, wanted to feel every push and drag of Keith underneath him. He licked his lips, eyes fixating on the scar on Keith’s shoulder from his Marmora trials.

Shiro ducked his head, lips wrapping around Keith’s shoulder. He bit down gently, and Keith squirmed under him.

“Shi-haa,” he gasped, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “Takashi…” he whined.

“Fuck…”

He snapped his hips forward, driving into Keith.

“God, yes, Takashi, _please_ ,” he panted, struggling to get his arms underneath him so he could brace himself against the mattress and wasn’t left at the mercy of Shiro’s movements.

Shiro caught his hands, lacing their fingers together to keep Keith from getting any leverage to press back against him. He didn’t stop between thrusts, pressing deep before pulling almost all the way out and shoving in again.

He wasn’t sure how Keith was feeling, but he knew that the new pace was pushing him forward quickly, heat tightening his stomach as his breaths became more ragged.

“Talk to me, Keith,” he panted. “How are you feeling? What do you need?”

Keith’s hips shifted under him. “You’re so close. Just need…” he trailed off with a distressed sound.

Shiro raised himself onto his knees, changing the angle of his thrusts. Keith choked on something in the back of his throat, valiantly trying to suck in a breath as heat flooded his veins. Keith’s cock ached where it was trapped between his body and the bed as he was forced to take everything Shiro was giving him.

He couldn’t breathe, too overwhelmed by Shiro and the feeling of him inside of him. His lips moved, trying to form words and articulate what he was feeling for Shiro. His eyes slid shut, cheek pressing into the pillow underneath him as he fought to orient himself and find some ground or risk losing his mind at how good he felt as the world spun around him.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, sounding a little uncertain.

Keith shook his head, trying, and failing, to force his eyes open. “Don’t…” he started. Shiro’s hips stuttered. “Don’t stop,” he forced out.

Shiro relaxed, his worry that he was overstepping his boundaries disappearing. Shiro thrust harder, forcing his cock deeper into Keith’s ass. He glanced down, watching himself disappear into Keith’s stretched hole. Keith’s ass cheeks were still pink from the bites he left across them and Shiro groaned, hand dropping to Keith’s hip to squeeze tightly.

The sight made his stomach drop and he knew he didn’t have much longer.

“Keith,” he ground out. “Keith, Keith, Keith…”

His name was a mantra as he chased the edge of the cliff. As he fought to throw himself over into the abyss and let go. Keith’s hand tightened into a fist, squeezing Shiro’s fingers that were still laced with his. He pressed his forehead into the pillow below him and Shiro felt him tighten.

“Fuck,” he grunted. “Baby, you’re so tight and hot. God, I could come just from looking at you. I’m gonna fill you up with my come. Watch it drip down your thighs after I pull out and fill you up with my fingers until you can’t hold back anymore.”

Keith shifted underneath him, fist tightening.

“Or I could lap my come out of you. Clean you out until you’re hard and straining and desperate to come again.”

“Taka-Takashi,” Keith panted, every muscle in his body shaking from the tension he was holding. He was so hard it hurt and Shiro was pushing all the right buttons. He just needed one more shove. “Touch me, please.”

“No,” Shiro answered immediately.

If Keith was coherent at all, he would’ve immediately denied the high and reedy whine that echoed out of his throat. He wanted to sob. It hurt so much and felt so good and he needed to come. He needed Shiro to get him there.

“I want you to come from my cock. Not gonna touch you. I know you can come like this, baby.”

He ducked his head and pressed several kisses to Keith’s shoulders. Keith moved again, ass squeezing around Shiro’s cock. The feeling made his eyes nearly roll back as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his shaky breaths. He was right on the brink and the unrelenting pressure of Keith around him, the taste of him, and the obscene sounds had him rushing towards the fall.

He came with a groan, shaking and shuddering as he kept thrusting into Keith, filling him with come. Keith gasped underneath him, tightening around Shiro as he writhed against the bed, the feeling of being filled and the obscene squelching of Shiro’s come as it was forced out around his cock gave him the extra push he needed.

Keith whimpered into the pillow underneath him as he spurted against the bed and his stomach, his cock trapped as he twitched and shuddered, soaking the sheets of his bed.  

He was boneless when Shiro pulled out, minute aftershocks running through his muscles as the heat in his veins settled into a gentle hum that engulfed him, his fist going limp even as Shiro’s fingers were still intertwined with his. He clenched his ass at the absence of Shiro’s dick, groaning when warm come slid out of his hole and down his thigh.

Shiro stretched out on the bed next to Keith. He brushed a few of Keith’s dark bangs out of the way. “You okay?” he asked, voice low and rough as he rested an arm across Keith’s back.

Keith shivered. “We should get cleaned up,” he whispered, voice wrecked.

Shiro shook his head. “Not right now. Five minutes.”

“Shiro…” he protested weakly even as the warmth in his muscles begged him to relax and recover.

Shiro leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. His eyes stayed shut when he pulled back. “Five more minutes,” he requested gently.

Keith sighed and snuggled closer to Shiro’s warmth and strength. He winced as he slid through the pool of come underneath him. He could handle five minutes. Five more minutes and then a shower. He could handle that. As weak as he was for Shiro, he could handle that.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably isn't as good as my other ones, but I hope you enjoy it...

Keith furrowed his brow and shivered, feeling a slight chill sweep over his skin and remembering that he was still in bed and very naked after he’d tried to convince Shiro to get up so they could get cleaned up after their…activities.

He stiffened and bit his lip, slowly peeling his eyes open to find Shiro’s sleeping face next to him. His eyes were closed and face relaxed where he was splayed out on top of the covers of Keith’s bed. Keith moved to sit up and glanced down at where his arm had been draped across Shiro’s waist.

Even with the scars that littered Shiro’s body he was still the most beautiful man Keith had ever seen in his life. His eyes carried a brilliant spark that refused to be doused no matter what came their way. Even his white hair caught the light and shined in tones of silver, creating a halo around his head.

Keith’s gaze roved lower over his chest and biceps. His abs stood out starkly from his stomach because of how he was stretched out on his back and Keith paused when his gaze fell on Shiro’s crotch. He had the beginning of an erection, his cock slowly filling where it lay across his stomach.

Keith licked his lips, wanting to finally taste Shiro. He’d wanted to taste him and know what he felt like for years and the past couple of days they’d managed to spend in bed always seemed to be some fever dream for him. He never thought that he’d end up in bed with Shiro and the fact it kept happening was some miracle, some reward for the good he’d tried to do in the universe.

Keith shifted. In reality, he’d needed Shiro for years. He wasn’t sure if he was in love with him, but he held more than simply friendly feelings for him and there was some fucked up need to be in his space, his presence, to know that he was okay and happy and felt good after all the time he’d spent suffering at the shitty hands of fate and the Galra.

A wet smile pulled at Keith’s lips and he slid down the bed, carefully nudging Shiro’s legs apart so he could settle between them. He paused for a moment, making sure that Shiro wasn’t about to wake up. His face was still peaceful, chest rising and falling on gentle breaths.

Keith carefully wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s length, groaning at the feel of him even though he wasn’t fully hard. Heat sparked in his stomach at the reminder of how thick Shiro was and how he felt inside of him. The memories of Shiro’s delicious cock filling him had him biting his lip and he wouldn’t mind several repeats of that. He wanted to know what it would feel like to ride Shiro. He wanted to feel Shiro’s muscles tense underneath him as he fought against the urge to buck up into Keith and meet him thrust for thrust until he was coming across his stomach and squeezing Shiro tight.

He started stroking Shiro, keeping his grip light so as not to wake him. Shiro let out a sigh as his cock filled, pressing into Keith’s fingers. He shifted in his sleep and Keith lightened his strokes, keeping them teasing to give Shiro some stimulation, but not enough that it would wake him up yet.

While he stroked, Keith stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, sucking at them and running his tongue over the skin to get it nice and spit-slicked. He’d need to remember to pick up some oil like Shiro had. If they were going to keep doing this, and he was going to keep it going as long as possible, they’d need something to make the ride a little smoother.

He pulled his fingers from between his lips when they felt damp enough. He licked his lips, spreading the drops of spit that clung to the edges of his mouth across the plump skin. They’d probably be swollen by the time he was done and bright red. The expectation made his mouth water.

Keith shifted forward, uncurling his fingers so he was holding Shiro’s cock in the palm of his hand. He paused, letting out a breath before he licked a stripe up Shiro’s dick. Shiro didn’t move and he bit his lip, failing to fight down the grin that pulled at his lips and the excitement and desire that swirled stronger in his chest and stomach.

He wrapped his lips around the side and dragged them up towards the head before sliding his tongue underneath the head. He was almost glad he wasn’t going to be riding Shiro. Getting him slick enough to take him would be a long and tedious process and there were other things he was more interested in trying.

Keith carefully nudged Shiro’s legs further apart. He reached between his legs and dragged one of his spit-covered fingers over Shiro’s entrance, rubbing at the muscles to try and get them to relax.

He kept his eyes on Shiro’s face that was slowly drawing more color. He turned his head against the pillow and Keith almost thought his game was up, but he made no other show of waking up, still held down by the throes of exhaustion.

Keith mouthed at Shiro’s cock, massaging his hole more insistently until the muscles relaxed enough to let the tip of his finger inside. He twisted the tip of his finger, stretching the muscles and stroking Shiro’s walls slowly.

Shiro’s breath caught in the back of his throat on an exhale and Keith pressed a kiss to the underside of the head. He pumped his finger, feeling every pull and drag caused by the small amount of spit he’d managed to cover his fingers with.

His finger slipped in up to his second knuckle and he twisted it again, crooking his finger as he pulled out. He stiffened his finger and thrust back in, pressing against the muscle more insistently, but keeping things slow and deliberate so that when Shiro finally woke up, he’d be squirming and needy.

Shiro relaxed around his finger and he managed to fit the length of it in. He thrust it slowly and wrapped his lips around the head of Shiro’s cock, giving a generous suck. A drop of bitter precome hit his tongue and his eyes slid shut at the taste. He crooked his finger on the next thrust, making Shiro sigh and shift in bed.

“Keith…” he mumbled.

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he looked up at Shiro’s face, keeping his ministrations deliberate. Shiro’s eyes were closed and his breathing steady. His cheeks were a little more flushed, but he was still asleep.

Keith pulled off Shiro’s cock and smiled, pressing a kiss under the side of the head before he mouthed at his length. He pressed the tip of his second finger against Shiro’s entrance, twisting them both to loosen the muscles.

Keith rubbed the pad of his thumb against Shiro’s rim that stretched around Keith’s fingers, soothing any burn that might be there. He kissed back up Shiro’s cock and took the head into his mouth again, sucking and tonguing at the slit.

A high whine echoed in the back of Shiro’s throat and Keith let more of Shiro’s cock slide between his lips, taking half of him as he worked his second finger in further. He crooked his fingers, rubbing against Shiro’s muscles until his second finger slid all the way in.

The pressure was tight, and he stroked slowly and carefully, wanting to ease Shiro into this. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s cock as he raised and lowered his head, still only taking half of him between his lips.

He rested a hand on Shiro’s hip to keep himself steady and felt the muscles tense. He glanced up and saw Shiro’s brow furrowing as he slowly started to wake.

“Keith?” he mumbled looking to the side.

Keith gave a generous suck and curled his fingers, making Shiro’s breath hitch in his chest. He blinked his eyes more insistently, clearing the sleep from them. He glanced down, eyes bugging out when he caught sight of Keith between his legs with half his cock in his mouth.

Keith pulled off with a smirk and thrust his fingers more insistently. “Have a good nap?” he asked.

Shiro grasped the sheets next to him as Keith swallowed half his cock down again. “Fuck,” he cursed, letting out a shaky breath. “God, baby…”

Keith hummed, closing his eyes at the pet name that he liked a little too much. He never thought he’d be one for pet names or other things he normally associated with couples, but there it was and he had no intentions of stopping it if Shiro wanted to keep saying it.

He pressed the tip of his third finger against Shiro’s hole, feeling the muscles of his thigh tense and shake under his hand. Shiro relaxed and accepted the third finger and Keith carefully twisted them, pulling off Shiro’s cock again.

“You doing okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” Shiro answered, trying to breath evenly. “Best wake up call I’ve had in my life,” he added, swallowing around his heavy breaths.

Keith nodded before swallowing him back down. He tried to keep his own breathing even as his brows furrowed with the focus it took to accept Shiro’s entire length in his mouth. He was overwhelmed with how big he was, but his chest also tightened over the fact he had _Shiro’s_ cock between his lips.

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, voice low and gravelly in the back of his throat.

Keith flattened his tongue against Shiro’s cock, pulling his head up so he could suck in a breath of air through his nose. He stroked his three fingers inside of Shiro, pressing against the muscle, so he could feel it slow and deep. He crooked his fingers as he drew them out again, making Shiro arch against the bed, hips angled down to try and force Keith’s fingers back inside.

Keith pulled his mouth almost all the way off Shiro’s cock, leaving his lips wrapped around the head. He pressed his tongue into the slit and Shiro whined, hips shifting on the bed. Keith didn’t let him relax, straightening his fingers to thrust deeply inside of him.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro panted. “God, baby, you’re so good. So fucking good _fuck_.”

Keith fought down the smirk that wanted to pull at his lips. He swallowed Shiro down again, finding the fit easier now that he was adjusting. He kept the thrusts of his fingers deep and deliberate, curling them every time he drew them out to pull more curses and groans from Shiro’s pretty lips that he wanted to kiss, suck, and bite.

Shiro’s breathing hitched on the next press of his fingers. “Fuck, Keith, baby, please, I’m…”

He trailed off and Keith sucked harshly, wrapping his lips tightly around the base of Shiro’s cock until he was whining high in the back of his throat and writhing on the bed. Another stream of bitterness hit his tongue and he instinctively swallowed the precome dripping from Shiro’s cock.

“Babe…”

He looked up and found Shiro’s head thrown back, exposing the long column of his throat that was still littered with the remnants of bruises and bites from the past two days. He stiffened his fingers as he thrust them into Shiro. Shiro tightened around him, his breath leaving him in a loud rush.

“Fuck, Keith, babe, I’m…baby I’m gonna…”

Keith closed his eyes and sucked around Shiro harshly, urging him on without words, his own need knowing exactly what he wanted. He felt the muscles of Shiro’s thigh shake under his hand and it spurred him on, not giving an inch on the movements of his fingers or the press of his tongue along Shiro’s cock.

Shiro whined. “God I’m so close,” he gasped. “Keith, baby…”

Keith hummed, pulling his lips up Shiro’s cock to suck on the head. Shiro practically sobbed in the back of his throat and Keith ducked his head, swallowing Shiro down again. He adjusted the angle of his fingers, pressing more firmly against Shiro’s walls.

“Fuck!” Shiro cried, back arching above the bed as he came in Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed around him as he stroked Shiro through it. He rubbed a soothing hand over Shiro’s thigh as he shook and twitched on the bed, fighting through the shocks of his orgasm.

Keith pulled his lips off Shiro gently when he began to soften and slipped his fingers out, careful to keep them relaxed. He planted his hands on the mattress and crawled up Shiro until he was hovering over his body.

“You okay?” he murmured.

Shiro looked at him, gaze unfocused and hazy. He nodded, and Keith smiled.

“Are you ready to get cleaned up yet or do you need another minute?”

Shiro laughed, sounding a little hysterical and on edge. Keith shifted his weight to sit on the bed at Shiro’s hip and gave his waist a comforting squeeze.

Shiro glanced down and smiled. “You need help with that or?”

“Huh?” Keith asked before looked down at his lap and realizing his cock was fully hard and flushed red at the tip. A drop of precome was already sliding down the side. He swallowed at the sight which shouldn’t have surprised him since Shiro always got under his skin in the most intimate way.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t need to worry about it,” he said, pushing himself from the bed. “I’ll just take a shower, it’s no big deal.”

Shiro caught his hand before he could move away and when Keith looked back at him he was smirking. He climbed off the bed and pressed against Keith’s back, nuzzling the side of his head. “I think it would be unfair to let you take care of that alone when you gave me such a good wake up call,” he murmured, voice low in the back of his throat.

Keith shivered. “Shiro…” he started, voice more of a warning than anything.

“Come on,” Shiro said, walking him towards the bathroom.

Keith watched, feeling helpless as Shiro turned the water on in the shower. He immediately stepped inside, pulling Keith with him under the spray that always seemed to be the perfect temperature and never needed to take time to warm up.

Shiro smiled and pressed him against the wall of the shower before falling to his knees.

“Shiro,” Keith started again.

Shiro gripped his hips to hold them in place before he parted his lips and swallowed all of Keith down.

Keith gasped, hands going to Shiro’s shoulders at the sudden stimulation to his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed, already knowing he wasn’t going to last long with Shiro’s tongue pressed against his dick and his lips wrapped around him.

Shiro let his teeth barely skim the skin of his cock and he whined in the back of his throat, much like Shiro had earlier when he was writhing in bed.

“Takashi…” he said, trying to keep his breathing under control and his heart from beating out of his chest.

Shiro hummed and swallowed around him. Every inch of his body came to life with electricity even as the heat centered in his lower belly. The tension and fire was almost painful, Shiro forcing him to the edge faster than he’d ever been in his entire life. But the burn was drugging all the same.

Shiro pulled almost all the way off before he sucked on the head of his cock, much like Keith had done. Keith’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the feeling.

Shiro bobbed his head, swallowing him down again until his nose was pressed against the short curls of hair at the base of his cock. He swallowed and hummed around him and Keith groaned, head dropping forward as his nails dug into Shiro’s shoulders to try and ground himself.

His stomach was so _tight_ , and he wanted to squirm and chase his release but Shiro’s hands held him in place against the shower wall. He couldn’t decipher if the rushing in his ears was the sound of the water hitting the tiles or the blood rushing through his ears.

His body was a tight coil of sensation and heat and he was ready to snap.

Shiro’s hands slid down his hips, his fingers curling around to squeeze his ass and pull his cheeks apart. He bucked at the feeling, chasing the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth, but he barely made it an inch before Shiro was pushing him back again.

“Takashi, I need…I’m gonna…”

He hummed, sucking and swallowing around him as he bobbed his head, fucking his own mouth on Keith’s cock.

Keith forced his eyes open and looked over the pink flush that covered Shiro’s cheeks. His red lips were wrapped obscenely around his cock, covered in spit as he moved his head and swallowed Keith down.

He watched, feeling every muscle in him start to shake with his need to come. Shiro’s fingers released his ass and his hands rubbed down over the muscles of his thighs. His prosthetic slid up and settled on his stomach, keeping him pressed against the wall. Keith didn’t know if he’d be able to move even if he wanted to.

His human hand slid under his cock and cupped his balls. Keith shuddered once before he gasped and came harshly in Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro swallowed and licked his cock, taking every drop of come as Keith shook and shivered above him, trying to keep his breathing under control as wave after warm wave washed through his veins, muting the unbearable fire that had been eating him up inside.

When Keith’s aftershocks finally managed to calm, Shiro slowly eased off his cock, drawing a shudder from him. He glanced down and found Shiro smirking as he slowly got to his feet, cheeks and lips still a bright red.

“Now I’m ready to get cleaned up,” he said, voice husky and rough.

Keith smiled and let his eyes slide shut. “You’re such a fucking dork, Shiro.”

“Life is more fun that way, baby.”

Keith tried to ignore the pang of want that jolted through his heart at the name as he reached for the shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hunk are you up for making some lunch?” Lance asked as he grabbed his change of clothes and sprinted into one of the changing stalls. “I’m starving and could use some of your amazing cooking.”

“I’ll whip up a feast fit for all of us,” Hunk agreed, slamming his own locker shut to go change.

“What are you two doing just standing around?” Lance asked as he hurried back to his locker, throwing his suit inside.

Keith and Shiro were moving more slowly. Sweat covered every inch of Keith’s skin where it was covered in the spandex suit under his armor. He noticed that Shiro’s hair was damp with sweat too and was hoping to wait him out until after he changed since his mind was so helpfully reminded of every time they’d been a mass of sweaty and tangled limbs in bed because of it.

“You’re going to miss lunch if you don’t hurry up,” Lance continued, ignorant of what was going through Keith’s mind.

Keith shrugged. “Last time I checked, Hunk was still changing and the food goo in the Castle doesn’t exactly run out.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going to have the delicious magic that Hunk always puts into our meals,” Lance said, staring at him. “I know you didn’t get much culinary masterpieces when you were living in the desert but come on man!”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his back on him, shoving his armor plates in his locker. His back was to Shiro now, but he could feel eyes on him. He wasn’t sure if they were Shiro’s or Lance’s, but he was trying desperately not to care or react to the feeling.

“Don’t worry about it, Lance,” Hunk said, coming back into the main room to stow his own suit. “I’ll make enough so there are some leftovers for when you get done changing. Let’s go, Lance. I’m sure Pidge and Allura are probably waiting for us.”

Keith relaxed when they turned the corner and the changing room fell silent. He glanced over his shoulder and found Shiro watching him. They were both left in their spandex suits and Keith’s eyes meeting Shiro’s, unable to pull his gaze away now that they were locked together.

Shiro took the first step forward and hesitated. He glanced down at Keith’s lips before meeting his eyes again, heat beginning to fill his gaze. Keith stayed where he was and watched Shiro approach, crowding close into his space.

Keith glanced down at Shiro’s lips and licked his own, watching as Shiro’s tongue darted out to do the same, rubbing spit over the plump pink skin. Keith’s lips parted on a gentle breath. He fought to keep it from shuddering despite the heat that was beginning to brush over his skin.

Shiro moved closer and Keith felt the hot air of his breath wash over his lips. Keith’s hand reached up and he tangled his fingers in the back of Shiro’s hair. He didn’t tug at it or direct him where to go, wanting nothing more than to touch. He needed the feeling of the soft strands to keep him rooted in place so he wouldn’t lose himself.

“Keith…” Shiro murmured. His hands settled on Keith’s hips, gripping tightly. Keith felt each press of his fingers, the touch hot and searing against his skin despite still being clothed.

Keith arched into the touch and Shiro’s fingers dug into his sides harder. He licked his lips, the feeling and hint of possessiveness absolutely delicious to his senses.

Shiro tugged him closer, pressing their chests together. Keith hummed and tightened his grip on Shiro’s hair, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. It lacked finesse and their lips blindly pressed together in a desperate need for contact.

Shiro’s fingers dug into his sides and Keith tilted his head back, maneuvering the kiss into a more manageable position so they were actually kissing and not just pressing their faces together.

Shiro took a step forward and Keith reflexively moved backwards. Shiro walked slowly, letting Keith back up in time with him so neither of them lost their balance or tripped. Keith didn’t spare a passing thought as to where Shiro was taking him.

One of Shiro’s hands disappeared from his hip and Keith was about to break the kiss to try and get it back when a curtain rattled behind him. Shiro moved him further back, the curtain rattling again as Shiro pulled it closed and pressed him firmly against one of the tile walls in the shower stall.

His hand returned to Keith’s hip, fingers digging into thick muscle. Keith arched against him and swiped his tongue across Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro didn’t hesitate, parting his lips to pull Keith’s tongue into his mouth. He gave it a suck and Keith groaned, eyes fluttering open to meet Shiro’s that were already staring at him, black boring into his soul and filled with heat that was somehow hotter than every star in the universe.

Shiro slid his tongue along Keith’s, returning the favor as Keith groaned. Spit coated their lips and Shiro bit down on Keith’s bottom lip before sucking on it to soothe any mild ache he might’ve caused.

Keith felt himself hardening in his suit. He angled his hips forward, hoping to brush against Shiro and get some sort of friction from him.

Shiro’s grip loosened on his hips and he flattened his hands against Keith’s side, running them across his back, feeling every chord of muscle and patch of skin hidden under his suit. His hands roamed lower, wrapping over Keith’s ass to squeeze. He used his grip to press Keith forward, forcing their hips together.

Keith sighed, but the pressure wasn’t enough. He needed friction. He needed to move.

“Shiro,” he groaned, breaking the kiss.

Shiro sighed and pressed against him. He took a step forward even though Keith’s back was already against a will. His thigh slipped between Keith’s legs, pressing against his growing erection.

Keith gasped, head instinctively falling back to hit the wall at the wonderful feeling of Shiro’s muscular thigh rubbing against his dick. Shiro didn’t let him get very far, chasing his mouth to keep the kisses going.  

Keith gripped Shiro’s shoulders, nails digging uselessly into the layer of spandex. He ground down against Shiro’s thigh, feeling his dick thicken underneath his suit from the friction and the slide. Shiro kept his mouth occupied with his wicked and addicting kisses and Keith barely had the presence of mind to keep his movements going.

“Takashi,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s lips.

Shiro groaned. “Baby…god you feel so good.” He used his grip on Keith’s ass to press him harder against his leg.

Keith whined in the back of his throat, shuddering at the touch. He wanted Shiro’s hand on him. Or a mouth. Anything to make what they were doing better than it already was.

Shiro’s hands slid lower, gripping the backs of his thighs. Keith took the hint and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as his feet lifted from the floor and Shiro pressed him against the wall. Keith hooked his ankles around Shiro’s waist and fought to pull him closer despite Shiro’s efforts to press every inch of them together.

Shiro’s fingers tightened on Keith’s thighs and he ground up against him. Keith panted against Shiro’s lips, eyes nearly rolling back in his head at the feeling of Shiro’s dick pressing against his balls. His own cock pressed against Shiro’s stomach.

He squirmed in Shiro’s grip and Shiro bit down on his lip, pulling back out of their kiss to tug at the sensitive and swollen skin so their eyes could meet.

Keith groaned and shuddered at the need and the heat shining in Shiro’s eyes. Shiro slowly released Keith’s lip, letting him feel every drag of teeth across the skin. Keith pressed their foreheads together, trying to steady his breathing even though his heart was pounding in his chest and every inch of his body was on fire, burning to be touched and to feel the slide of Shiro’s skin against his own.

Shiro let Keith slide down against his body until their cocks brushed together. Keith shivered, tightening his grip on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro relaxed his hold, giving them more room to slide together instead of being pressed so tightly together. Keith swallowed and tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist. He felt a drop of his own precome bead at the head of his cock, pressing back against him because of his spandex suit.

He could only imagine what would happen if he came in the suit. He knew it wouldn’t be absorbed and would spread everywhere, covering his stomach and maybe even dripping down past his hips to coat his thighs. He only wished that it was Shiro’s come that could fill his suit instead.

Shiro moved them together slowly and easily, not frantic with the need to find their release yet as the need continued to build. It was lazy and relaxed after their afternoon of training, but no less needy and hot between them than every other time in bed had been.

Keith pressed forward, angling his hips down on the next grind. He caught Shiro’s lips in another kiss and let his body move on its own, hips rolling down to meet Shiro’s. He groaned into Shiro’s mouth, focused on the heat coiling in his belly. He chased after his need, wanting the euphoric feeling that always seemed to come when he got off with Shiro. It was a high he was already addicted to despite only experiencing it a handful of times.

“Baby,” Shiro spoke against his lips.

Keith squirmed in his grip when Shiro’s cock pressed against his balls again. He felt his stomach tighten further, the tight fabric pressed around the head of his cock filled with more dampness that slid against his stomach and mixed with the sweat that had already slicked his skin.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Shiro mumbled. Keith fought to focus on his words over the pleasure singing in his veins and the haze clouding his brain. “I love seeing you like this. Love holding you in my hands and feeling every bit of muscle on your body. I want to fuck you so badly. Want to take you again and again until you’re only feeling good and can’t remember anything outside of the walls of my bedroom.”

Keith forced his head back, letting it thump against the wall as he sucked in a desperate and needy breath. Shiro’s words made his chest tighten and his dick throb. He wanted Shiro to rut him into the mattress. He wanted to feel it for days.

He could feel his legs trembling and knew he wouldn’t be able to stand if he tried. But if his choice was between standing and being pressed into by Shiro on the floor, he’d choose the latter.

“Want to fuck me in my suit?” Keith asked, voice broken and breathy.

Shiro’s fingers dug further into his legs. Keith sighed, a rare smile pulling at his lips. He wanted the bruises that came with that hold. He wanted them to be painted into his skin for days. Especially the ones from Shiro’s prosthetic. He wanted those marks to color his skin and keep the muscle tender so that every time he poked or prodded them, it would give him a physical reminder of what existed between them.

“I bet you could fill me up with your come and zip my suit up. It would slide out of my ass and cover my thighs. It wouldn’t be able to dry,” he continued, lips practically moving on their own.

Shiro growled and buried his face in Keith’s neck, bucking against him hard enough to make Keith dizzy with the shock it sent to his nerves. Shiro’s cock was hot and hard against him. But that wasn’t enough. Not when it could be in him instead.  

“I’d make you walk around all day with my wet come covering you. No one would know that you were covered in me,” Shiro ground out.

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, voice shaky.

“I wouldn’t pull your suit down while I fucked you. I’d leave your cock trapped against your stomach and then when you came that would paint your stomach. You’d be filthy from front to back.”

“Do it. Takashi, please,” Keith begged.

“Shit.”

Shiro ground against him, rubbing their cocks together frantically. Breathing got harder as his stomach tightened and the warmth under his skin became unbearably hot. Keith fought to keep some semblance of control, but his muscles were already twitching with the need to come and the anticipation of his orgasm ripping through him.

Keith swallowed, throat useless. He was so close and desperate, and he just needed one more push to send him over the edge.

“Shi-fuck-I’m almost-Takashi, _please_.” Keith dug his fingers into Shiro’s shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut, head falling forward, nearly sobbing from the tightness in his belly. His body was ready for it, coiled tight and bound to break if Shiro didn’t give him one last push.

Wet lips pressed against his and a tongue slipped into his mouth, rubbing along his own. Keith hummed and kissed back, Shiro’s movements against him no less frantic despite the slow pace of the kiss.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro said, breaking the kiss. “Come for me.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” Keith muttered. His chest heaved on desperate breaths. He was almost there. He just needed one more push.

“What’s wrong, baby? Can’t come without my cock deep inside you?” Shiro asked, lips running along his jaw.

Keith whined as he came. His head pressed back against the wall and his cock pulsed where it was trapped under the tight layers of spandex. His come forced itself across his stomach, some of it sliding down under his cock to his balls and then down his thighs. He shuddered at the feeling, the aftershocks as potent as his orgasm because of it.

Shiro continued to move against him, chasing his own orgasm as he worked Keith through his own.

Keith managed to get a hand in Shiro’s hair and carded his fingers through his sweaty strands.

“Takashi,” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

“Wh-what?” Shiro asked, forcing the words out between his teeth.

He pressed their temples together, lips brushing over the shell of Shiro’s ear.

“Next time it better be your come that’s covering me under this suit,” he whispered.

Shiro groaned, his head falling to Keith’s shoulder as he shook underneath him. Keith felt Shiro’s cock pulse as he came, his movements slowing as he worked himself down from his high.

They took a moment to catch their breath when Shiro stopped moving. They stayed pressed together, their breathing loud in the silence. Shiro’s head was still pressed against his shoulder and Keith almost thought he should be disgusted with himself.

He was getting off with his best friend in a huge way and there was no way they could go back from this. And he should feel like a terrible person for keeping it going, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about what they were doing. Not when they both enjoyed it so much.

The only people who would be hurt by it were themselves and as much as Keith always fought to sacrifice for Shiro if it meant keeping him safe, he couldn’t help but be selfish this time. He wanted Shiro for himself and he wanted him like this and every other way the universe would allow.

“We should get cleaned up,” Shiro finally murmured.

Keith tensed before he forced himself to relax. He hadn’t expected Shiro to speak and his voice was jarring in the silence.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah sure,” he said, loosening his grip on Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro straightened and Keith unhooked his ankles from around Shiro’s back and was gently set back on his feet. His muscles shook and Shiro’s hands gripped his hips until they were both certain Keith wasn’t about to fall on his face.

“I’m good, thanks,” Keith said.

Shiro’s fingers uncurled from his hips slowly and he stepped back after a moment. Keith turned away and started undoing the zipper on his suit. He heard the water turn on in the stall behind them before the other swish of a zipper.

Keith shoved the top of his suit down, pulling his arms free. He carefully pushed it down over his still sensitive cock and stared at the come that covered the inside of the material and his stomach, rivers of white stuck to the black spandex.

He shook himself from his daze and shoved the suit down his legs, stepping out of the legs before shoving it to the side. He heard the water splatter behind him and turned to find Shiro under the spray, the water already washing away his own come that covered his stomach.

Keith stalked up behind Shiro and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“Shiro?” he asked, lips ghosting over his shoulder.

‘Hm?” he asked, leaning back in the hold.

“You didn’t even let me clean you up. I was ready to have my tongue on you and lick you clean.”

Shiro shivered as Keith’s voice dropped to a lower register, filled with dark promises and deep longing.

“Next time then,” he offered.

Keith hummed and didn’t move, soaking up the warmth of the steam around them with his body pressed to Shiro’s.

“Or I could just do it now.”

“What?” Shiro asked.

Keith grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s shoulder before he turned Shiro in his hold and pressed his back against the cool wall of the shower stall.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and lust.

Keith’s grin sharpened before he dropped to his knees, mouthing at Shiro’s dick. Shiro gasped, head falling back against the wall as he started to stir again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	6. Chapter 6

Keith strode from the room once Allura dismissed them. Their meeting hadn’t been anything groundbreaking. Most of their meetings hadn’t been groundbreaking now that most of the lingering Galra threat was neutralized and the Alliance members could easily handle any small outbreaks or rebellious factions that popped up and tried to cause some destruction in the name of the fallen empire.

Shiro followed Keith through the doorway, not listening to the voices of the other Paladins behind him. He only cared that they moved in the opposite direction and left him alone with Keith. Their gazes had been heated during the meeting and every time Keith licked his lips across the table, Shiro had zeroed in on the action.

Keith smirked, and he knew he was just being a tease, but Shiro constantly found himself craving the taste of Keith’s kisses. He loved having that mouth pressed against his own. Or even other parts of him. Keith was never short of a sharp wit and his kisses were no less demanding.

Shiro jogged to catch up and close the last bit of distance between himself and Keith as they approached their rooms. He wrapped strong fingers around Keith’s bicep and tugged him to a stop.

Keith glanced over his shoulder, gaze curious but let Shiro lead him into his bedroom. Neither of them spoke as the door slid shut behind them. Shiro pulled Keith close and finally brought their lips together in a firm kiss.

Keith’s arms snaked around his shoulders and he tilted his head back, deepening the kiss as Shiro’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Keith opened easily, sliding their tongues together in a gentle caress he practically melted into.

Shiro groaned and pulled back, eyes roving over Keith’s face.

“Come on,” he said, voice low but not quite taking on the husky edge it did when he was really turned on.

Keith nodded and let Shiro pull him over to the bed. Shiro perched on the edge of it and Keith went to straddle his thighs but Shiro stopped him, turning him around to sit on his lap.

“Shiro?” he asked, curiosity evident in the question.

“It’s nothing,” Shiro said, pressing a kiss to the side of his cheek. He took a moment to appreciate how Keith’s clothes fit him. He never did deviate from the tight pants and loose tee, but it still fit him remarkably well and whenever Keith’s shirt dipped a little low on his collarbone, Shiro wanted to bite down and leave marks littering the skin that everyone would see.

Shiro peeled Keith’s jacket back. Keith leaned forward, letting the sleeves slip off his arms so Shiro could toss it to the side. Shiro’s hands settled on Keith’s hips, one of them warm while the other matched the temperature of Keith’s skin.

Shiro pressed a kiss under Keith’s jaw where he could reach. Keith sighed and leaned back against him, tilting his head to the side to give Shiro better access. Shiro hummed and pressed another kiss under Keith’s ear.

He trailed his lips down the side of Keith’s neck who tilted his head to the side, giving Shiro better access. Shiro trailed his hands over Keith’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his stomach to keep him close.

Keith leaned against him more heavily, letting out a small sigh. Shiro smiled, keeping his movements lazy and gentle. He wasn’t in a rush. He was intent on taking his time and savoring every minute he got to spend with Keith. Most of the time they’d spent together had been hurried. It hadn’t lent itself to gentleness or care and now he wanted nothing more than to memorize every inch of Keith’s skin.

“Takashi,” Keith breathed, shifting in his lap.

“Hm?” he prompted.

“Touch me, please.”

“I am,” he insisted, tightening his grip around Keith’s stomach as he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Keith’s neck.

Keith growled under his breath, but it was half-hearted at best and more amused than anything.

Shiro chuckled into Keith’s skin. “Are you getting desperate, Keith?”

He snorted. “Hardly.”

Shiro hummed and dragged his lips back up Keith’s neck, kissing behind Keith’s ear. Keith shifted again, and he felt him swallow underneath his lips. Keith’s lips parted on a shaky exhale. Shiro slid his lips back down, parting them to catch his teeth on a few ridges of flesh, but he didn’t bite to leave a harsh bruise against pale skin.

He slid his prosthetic up Keith’s stomach and chest. He hooked his fingers in the collar of Keith’s shirt and pulled it down over his shoulder to expose the ridge of his collarbone and the soft skin of his shoulder.

Shiro wrapped his lips around Keith’s shoulder and sucked. Keith whined low in the back of his throat and Shiro bit down. Keith gasped and arched against him. Shiro held him down with his other arm, not letting him put any space between them.

Shiro pulled his teeth back and sucked on the bite, running his tongue over the indents to soothe any ache that might linger.

Keith groaned, sinking back against him. He gripped his knee and hesitated for a moment before he started to slide his hand up his own thigh to his crotch.

Shiro released his hold on Keith’s shirt and snatched Keith’s hand, pulling it away from him.

“Takashi,” he whined, trying to look over his shoulder at him.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Shiro pleaded, rubbing his fingers over Keith’s skin. “I want you to sit back and enjoy yourself. You don’t need to do anything.”

Keith huffed and pouted. “At the rate you’re going, you’re never going to get to the good part.”

Shiro chuckled and ducked his head, sucking lightly at the juncture between Keith’s shoulder and neck. “And who says this isn’t the good part?” Shiro mumbled into his skin. “I’m enjoying watching you get desperate under my hands.”

Keith grit his teeth and shifted back in his lap.

Shiro rubbed his fingers against Keith’s stomach over his shirt, pressure gentle as he slid them back and forth. He slid his tongue against Keith’s neck, taking a moment to taste him and savor the feeling of the goosebumps under his tongue as he slicked the skin with spit.

“Takashi,” Keith whined, squirming more noticeably.

Shiro huffed and slipped his knees between Keith’s legs, using the leverage to spread Keith’s legs apart and keep him from getting much leverage against him.

“Shiro,” Keith bit out, tone less amused and willing to play along now that he was really getting desperate.

Shiro chuckled and released Keith’s hand, placing his prosthetic palm on Keith’s thigh to help ground him. He flattened the hand on Keith’s stomach to keep him in place.

“Fuck,” Keith groaned, his chest heaving on short breaths.

“You okay there, baby?” Shiro asked.

Keith’s head fell back to land on Shiro’s shoulder and he whined. Shiro leaned forward, glancing over his shoulder to his crotch. Keith’s cock looked painfully hard, his pants plastered over the bulge where a generous wet spot had dampened the fabric.

“God, you’re so wet. I almost want to touch you,” he murmured in awe.

“Then do it,” Keith begged. “Please touch me.”

Shiro hummed and nudged Keith’s head up to move his lips to the opposite side of his neck. “I don’t think so. I want you to get off untouched. I’ll just have to save that for next time.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to be this cruel,” Keith huffed.

Shiro bit down on the soft skin of Keith’s neck. “But you’re always so responsive to me, Keith. I know you don’t need my hands on you. You don’t even need my cock even when you’re desperate for it.”

Keith placed one of his hands on top of the one Shiro had on his thigh. He used his other hand to grip the white strands of Shiro’s hair, his grip nearly tight enough to yank out a few strands.

“It hurts, Shiro,” he whispered. “God it hurts so much. Please touch me. Please.”

Shiro dragged his lips up the side of Keith’s neck and sucked a pink mark under his chin.

“You don’t need my hands. Be good for me now and I’ll fuck you so good later. You’ll get my cock up your ass and my hand on you. Or I could put my mouth on you instead. Would you like to be spread out on my bed, legs splayed while you fucked my mouth and I slid my fingers deep inside of you. Would you want to wake up the same way you woke me up the other day?”

Keith’s grip tightened on his hair and Shiro ignored the stab of pain it sent to his scalp. He felt Keith’s pulse beating frantically under his lips and could only imagine how that made his dick throb in his pants.

“Or are you ready to be filled up with my come and zipped up in your suit. I’d let you walk around like that all day and no one would even know how dirty you actually you are.”

“Fuck,” Keith gasped, chest heaving as every muscle in his body tensed.

Shiro felt his thigh tremble under his hand and he smiled into Keith’s skin, biting down to leave another bruise. He slipped his fingers under the hem of Keith’s shirt and stroked at his heated skin, reveling in the feeling of his rough callouses catching on the soft skin of Keith’s stomach.

Keith let out a shaky breath like he was trying to calm himself down and come back from the brink. Shiro frowned and dragged his lips up behind Keith’s ear, placing a kiss against the skin.

He dragged his fingers back across Keith’s stomach and gripped his hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

“I bet you’re wet enough that I could lap up your precome. You wouldn’t even need my spit to ease the slide of my hand and I’d touch you everywhere. I could probably scoop up enough to use it to open you up. Would you like that, Keith? Want me to get you even more wet?”

Keith tensed again where he’d forced himself to relax. His thighs pressed against Shiro’s where he was holding them apart and Shiro knew he wanted to press his legs together.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro said, edging him on. “Come for me. Soak through your pants so it drips down your thighs and puddles on the bed. I know you can. I know you can get yourself absolutely soaked.”

Keith whined in the back of his throat and arched against him. His breaths came through his nose harshly and he dug his head back into Shiro’s shoulder, gripping tightly to his hair.

“Fuck, Takashi, I’m so…” he trailed off and didn’t relax an inch.

Shiro squeezed the meat of Keith’s thigh before dragging his hand up towards his crotch. He stopped short, letting the heat of Keith’s skin get absorbed into his prosthetic.

“Please,” Keith breathed.

Shiro slid his other hand down onto Keith’s thigh and wrapped his long fingers around his leg. It was a complete and utter tease. He had no intention of actually touching Keith, but it had the effect he was going for when Keith’s back arched further and he came in his pants with a whimper, turning to bury the noises falling from his lips in Shiro’s neck.

Keith shivered and shook against him as he soaked his boxers and his pants. Shiro rubbed comforting circles into Keith’s thighs until he collapsed back against Shiro’s chest and fought to come back to himself.

Shiro glanced over Keith’s shoulder to get a look at his pants and found the front completely dark from his come. He grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Keith’s neck over one of the bruises he’d left earlier.

“I knew you could do it, baby,” he murmured.

“Fuck you,” Keith bit out around a sigh.

Shiro chuckled, lips brushing over the shell of Keith’s ear. Keith shivered and Shiro hummed, sucking at another spot behind Keith’s ear.

“You think I can make you come untouched again?” he asked, voice low and rough.

Keith hummed and pressed back against him, rubbing against his hard cock trapped between them. Shiro took a shaky breath, pressing his forehead against Keith’s shoulder.

“I think you have something else that needs to be taken care of first,” Keith said, letting a smirk pull at his lips even as he fought to come back from the warmth that had made him lazy and languid.

Shiro growled and pulled Keith more firmly against him. “Why? You want my cock?” he asked, voice dropping to another register.

Keith let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “I always want your cock,” he bit out.

Keith fought to center himself when he found himself suddenly standing. Shiro’s hands roved over his body, lighting up his nerves that were sluggishly coming to attention. They worked on his belt and shoved his wet pants and boxers down.

Keith whimpered as the fabric caught on the head of his cock.

Shiro’s lips wrapped around his neck while his hands left his overheated skin. He heard the rustle of fabric behind him as Shiro pushed his own pants down.

“I need to stretch you,” he ground out, voice rough in Keith’s ear.

“No, you don’t,” Keith breathed, reaching back to grip his hips. He squeezed his thighs together and let Shiro rub against the cleft of his ass and the top of his thighs. “Everything you need is right here.”

Keith was halfway sure he wouldn’t be able to handle the stimulation that came with being fingered and stretched even if he wanted to. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to feel Shiro against him.

Shiro groaned and buried his face in his neck. His fingers wrapped around Keith’s hips and he shifted forward, positioning himself behind Keith for the best leverage. He forced his cock between Keith’s thighs and let out a shaky breath. He wasn’t going to last long, not after having Keith come apart under his hands in his lap.

“Come on,” Keith urged, tangling his fingers in Shiro’s hair. “Come on, Takashi.”

Shiro whined and slowly began to thrust, feeling the tight squeeze of Keith’s thighs around his cock. Drops of precome had already slid down the side of his cock before he’d shoved his pants down and now it was adding to the slide, keeping him from catching on Keith’s skin since they didn’t have anything else to ease the slide.

It wasn’t as smooth compared to if he had lube but he didn’t care because of the pressure he had around him.

He pressed his lips together and swallowed, his stomach already tightening dangerously from the small amount of stimulation he’d gotten.

He thrust faster, chasing the warmth tightening his belly almost painfully. Keith was pliant under his hands and whispered sweet encouragements under his breath. He dug his fingers into Keith’s hips, hiking Keith up onto his toes and forcing him to take everything he was giving him.

Keith hummed, head tilting back from his movements.

The head of Shiro’s cock hit the back of his balls and he groaned, a familiar spark of heat coming to life in his veins. Shiro pressed against Keith, thrusting less and happier with grinding against him.

He swallowed, harsh pants loud in the space between them. The heat in his belly was tight and he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed his own desperation growing while he eased Keith over the edge.

Shiro groaned and bit his lip. He lengthened out his thrusts again, the slide easier than it had been the first time. He soaked in the warmth radiating from Keith’s body. He bit down on Keith’s shoulder, hitting one of the bruises that was coloring from his earlier ministrations.

He breathed through his nose violently, thrusts getting faster as the tension in his belly became unbearable. He was beyond close, less than millimeters to the edge.

He trembled when he came, his come spilling over Keith’s ass and thighs and easing the slide as he slowed his thrusts. Keith sighed and leaned against him as he worked through his orgasm.

When he finally stopped moving, he pulled his teeth back from Keith’s shoulder, soothing the bite with his tongue.

They stood for a moment, breathing in the electric air around them as they came down from their high. Shiro tried to loosen his grip on Keith’s hips but couldn’t retract his fingers.

“You want to get cleaned up in the bathroom?” he asked, voice rough.

Keith shivered against him and nodded. “Yeah.”

Neither of them made a move to separate and Shiro closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Keith and sex heavy against him.

“Let’s go,” Keith said, forcing his legs to move.

Shiro stayed pressed against him, grip loosening as they shuffled into the bathroom, their pants wrapped around their legs. He finally pulled his fingers away and kicked off his boots and pants. Keith did the same and Shiro’s eyelids dropped when he saw his come shining on the back of Keith’s thighs.

He trailed a finger up the inside of Keith’s thigh, earning a pleased shiver. He looked over his shoulder and met his gaze, his pupils already dilating from the touch.

Shiro grinned and pressed against him, ushering him into the shower stall as he turned on the water and smashed their lips together. He pinned Keith against the shower wall and swallowed every gasp for breath and low sound that slipped from his lips.

Shiro gripped the bottoms of Keith’s thighs and lifted his feet from the floor as Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders, all too happy to hang on for the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro jolted upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing shaky as he tried to get enough air into his lungs to calm his heartbeat. The memories of seeing the Lions crash towards Earth while he was piloting Atlas still danced behind his eyelids and he felt the acute panic that washed through him during that fight and the fear that he might never see his friends alive and breathing and happy again.

And then there was the added fear he’d find nothing more than Keith’s lifeless body when they dug him out of the rubble.

Shiro groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, swiping the sweat from his forehead. He climbed out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before slipping into the bathroom. He washed his face and peeled off his sweaty clothes, replacing them with a light set of workout pants and a tank top.

Even though sleep still pulled at him, he didn’t want to go back to bed and suffer through another round of nightmares and hellish thoughts. The best option was to head to the training deck and push himself so far that if he did manage to give in to sleep, it would guarantee a dreamless sleep that could get him through the rest of the night.

His nightmares had been getting better lately. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the new calm that was settling over the universe or the distance that was coming between him and when the events happened, but they weren’t as often as they used to be even if they still came around.

Shiro slipped out of his room and yawned, running a hand through his hair as he followed the familiar pathways of the Castle. During the worst of the war, he enjoyed the silence the Castle offered at night. It made everything else feel so far away and like he could survive without losing anything else against the Galra.

He ducked his head as he approached the double doors of the training deck and was comforted by the soft hiss as they slid open. He stepped inside and looked up, blinking rapidly when he found Keith making quick work on a training dummy.

Keith kicked the dummy in the stomach and sent it crashing backwards. He sucked in heavy breaths, chest heaving. He’d obviously been there a while considering he was covered with sweat and his clothes were soaked through.

“Keith,” Shiro blurted.

He swiped a hand across his forehead and turned to look at him. “Shiro. Hey. What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Shiro said, a crooked grin pulling at his lips.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said, moving to right the dummy. “You?”

Shiro cleared his throat. “The same. I…had a nightmare.”

Keith nodded. “You want to spar?”

Shiro nodded, letting out a relieved breath. “Absolutely.”

He waved him over and they settled on an open space on the mats. Shiro stretched his muscles, warming them up as his gaze roved over Keith and the lean muscle that filled out his form now that he was older and more experienced.

Once they were finished, they raised their fists and gave each other calculating gazes as they waited for the other person to make the first move. Shiro sprinted forward first, quickly closing the distance between them. He swung out with his prosthetic, but Keith blocked the blow easily even as the momentum from the punch pushed him backwards a couple steps.

Shiro didn’t let him get a chance to get a retaliating hit in before he followed up the punch with another round of jabs. Keith’s eyes followed the movements even as he was on the defensive and he parried each blow with ease, almost as though he knew exactly where Shiro was going to aim for next.

Between one blink and the next, Keith went from the defensive to the offensive with a strong roundhouse. Shiro barely managed to wiggle his forearm between the top of Keith’s foot and his side and push it away as it made contact.

Keith didn’t give him a chance to move into a counterattack as he spun with the push and aimed his heel at Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro hissed as it made contact and took a couple quick steps back, but Keith kept on him, following him move for move so he wouldn’t have a moment of reprieve to collect his thoughts.

Shiro’s entire focus was on Keith’s hands even as he mixed up the blows with various kicks. He thought he sensed a pattern and was about to try and break it when the world tilted as something swiped his feet out from underneath him.

He hit the mat with a grunt and landed hard on his side. Keith’s foot pushed him onto his stomach and he grabbed his hands, ensuring he wouldn’t push himself back to his knees and throw Keith off his back.

Keith pulled Shiro’s prosthetic behind his back and pulled it upwards, pressing the back of his hand between his shoulder blades. He centered his weight over his back and pressed down on the arm to keep Shiro from moving it.

“Well,” Keith started, breathing heavily into Shiro’s ear where he was balanced on top of him. “I guess the first point is mine.”

Shiro’s throat went dry at the husky tone sharpening Keith’s voice and the weight of him on top of his body. He dropped his head to the mat and fought back a shudder as he groaned in the back of his throat.

He bit his lip as his dick started to take notice in his pants. He was torn between rubbing down against the mat for more friction, and pushing back into Keith to get more of his attention.

“Takashi,” Keith murmured in the same, rough tone.

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed.

Keith chuckled and shifted back, pulling some of his weight off Shiro and loosening his grip on his wrists. He rolled his hips downward and Shiro sucked in a breath when he felt Keith’s hardening cock against his ass.

“You want to be fucked Shiro?” Keith huffed, grinding against him. “I’ve had your cock up my ass, don’t you want the same?”

Shiro’s human hand flexed where he was pressing it into the mat as more blood and heat shot straight for his cock.

“Well?” Keith asked when Shiro didn’t answer and made a very purposeful grind against him.

“Yes,” Shiro breathed. “God, yes. Fuck me, Keith. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Keith pulled back, releasing his hold on Shiro’s prosthetic so he could have his range of movement back. He tugged at the waistband of Shiro’s pants and Shiro lifted his hips, letting Keith pull them down his legs.

He shivered as the cool air hit his overheated skin, but he didn’t have to wait long before Keith’s warm hands ran up the backs of his thighs and over his ass, massaging his ass cheeks.

“So gorgeous,” Keith murmured, giving him a squeeze.

Shiro bit his lip, wanting to push back into the hold and feel Keith’s fingers dig into the skin and muscle.

“I can’t wait to see what you look like stretched around my cock.”

Shiro groaned, forehead hitting the mat with a thump when the tip of Keith’s finger prodded at his hole. He kept his breaths steady, fighting not to tense up after going a few days without being fingered.

Keith kept his movements purposeful, pressing against the rim of his hole as he stroked the tip of his finger in and out. He rubbed the pad of his finger over his hole before delving back in, twisting his finger and gently stretching the tight muscles.

He pulled his finger out and stuck it between his lips, giving it a suck as he ran his tongue around the sides to coat it with saliva. Once it was coated with spit, Keith returned to his earlier ministrations, taking care and being gentle during the slow process of opening Shiro up.

Shiro dug his fingers into the mat, trying not to go insane at the slow pace Keith was already setting. Each press of his slim finger was making him impatient. He wanted more from Keith’s fingers. He wanted them deeper and then he wanted Keith’s cock inside of him as he fucked him into the mat, reducing him to a satiated mess of a man.

On the next slide of his finger, Keith crooked the tip as he pulled it back out, drawing a quick gasp and groan from Shiro as he shifted back against his hand. Keith leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss between Shiro’s shoulder blades before he pulled his finger out.

“Roll over for me, Takashi,” he murmured.

Shiro was quick to oblige, kicking his pants the rest of the way off as he settled onto his back and spread his legs. Keith smiled down at him, running his free hand up and down his thigh, gently squeezing and massaging the thick muscle. He stuck three fingers into his mouth as he shuffled forward, covering them with spit as best he could.

He pulled them free with a slick pop and slid the entirety of his first finger back into Shiro who groaned and arched against the floor, driving his hips down onto Keith’s hand. Keith watched as Shiro’s cock filled out more as he stroked his slick finger inside of him, pressing against his walls.

He rubbed the pad of his second finger against Shiro’s entrance, soothing the muscles before he worked the tip inside. Shiro hummed, eyes sliding shut and Keith slid his free hand up and over Shiro’s hip, skirting around Shiro’s cock so as not to give it any friction. Not yet, anyway.

He shoved Shiro’s shirt up, earning a shiver as his sweat-covered skin was exposed. Keith pushed himself onto his knees and shuffled forward, working more of his second finger inside of Shiro with gentle presses and strokes. He planted his free hand on the mat and bent over, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s abs.

Shiro let out a breath, stomach heaving underneath his lips. Keith pressed an open-mouthed kiss over the defined muscles, letting the tip of his tongue flick out to lick some of the beaded sweat from Shiro’s skin.

He worked the rest of his second finger inside and slowly pumped both of his fingers inside Shiro, rubbing them against his walls as he pulled them out. Shiro sighed and Keith glanced up, finding his eyes had slid shut despite his erection that was slowly starting to have precome bead at the tip.

Keith kissed his way up Shiro’s stomach and chest, leaving wet kisses across the skin. He wrapped his lips around one of Shiro’s nipples and sucked earning a whimper that echoed in the back of Shiro’s throat. He brushed his teeth over the sensitive nipple and Shiro bucked against him, clenching down on his fingers.

Keith pulled back and licked his lips, glancing up to find Shiro’s eyebrows drawn together as he fought to steady his breathing. Keith thrust his fingers in a few more times, crooking them as he drew them out and making more sounds fall from Shiro’s lips.

He pressed the tip of his third finger against the rim of Shiro’s entrance and kissed his way across his chest as he rubbed against the muscle, working to loosen it up for his last finger. He wrapped his lips around Shiro’s other nipple and sucked, making Shiro buck and clench around his fingers as a broken whine rattled out between his clenched teeth.  

Keith worked his third finger in as he brushed his teeth over Shiro’s nipple and kissed his way up to his collarbone. He bit down on the sensitive skin, sinking his third finger fully into Shiro. He pulled back and licked the bite spot, soothing any burn that might linger.

Shiro sighed and melted underneath him, legs spreading further as Keith worked his fingers inside of him, thrusts slow and gentle as Shiro continued to relax around him.

Keith sucked wet spots up to Shiro’s neck where he still had hickies and bruises marking his skin even if they were beginning to fade from their harsh reds and purples to pale greens and yellows.

“Come on, Keith. Come on, baby,” Shiro said, shifting against him.

Keith hummed and wrapped his lips around Shiro’s pulse, biting down harshly. Shiro gasped and arched underneath him, drawing a low chuckle from him. He kissed the spot with something akin to reverence and pulled back, pulling his fingers from Shiro.

Shiro whined when they left him, and Keith licked a stripe up his palm while holding Shiro’s heated and needy gaze, before he wrapped his spit covered fingers around his own cock and gave a few much needed pumps, using his thumb to spread the precome around the head and ease the slide further.

“This isn’t going to be as easy as if I had oil,” Keith warned as he settled between Shiro’s legs.

“Don’t care,” Shiro said, spreading his legs even wider and causing the muscles of his thighs to ripple. “I just want you in me.”

Keith sucked in a breath and took himself in his hand, lining his cock up with Shiro’s entrance. He gave Shiro’s hip a squeeze before he pressed inside, giving great care to watch for any sign of resistance he might receive from Shiro that he needed to stop or pull back.

Shiro groaned and arched his back, drawing Keith inside of him. Keith bowed his head against the feeling of Shiro’s tight, rough heat. The slide wasn’t gentle or easy by any means, but he gave as much care as he could as he bottomed out.

Shiro didn’t seem to mind where he was splayed out underneath him, cheeks red and hair plastered to his forehead.

“You okay?” Keith gasped, blinking a bead of sweat out of his eyes where it had slid down his forehead.

“I’m more than okay,” Shiro breathed. “I’m doing great. I just wish that you’d move.”

Keith nodded and wrapped his hands around Shiro’s hips, digging his fingers into the scarred, but still soft skin. He pulled back slightly, not willing to test the boundaries just yet without any oil. Shiro tightened around him, almost as though he was trying to pull him back inside.

He slid back in gently, keeping his movements easy and slowing anytime he felt any form of resistance.

“More, Keith,” Shiro pleaded, placing his hands over Keith’s on his hips and giving them a squeeze. “I’m not going to break.”

Keith bent over him and gave him a quick kiss, pulling his hips back for a more forceful thrust. Shiro gasped, the noise lilting up into a pleased tone. Keith slipped his tongue between Shiro’s lips, sliding their tongues together as he settled into a gentle rhythm.

Shiro’s legs wrapped around his back and he hiked his hips upward to give Keith a better angle. Keith took advantage of it and thrust with more purpose, swallowing the sharp gasp and whimper that spilled from Shiro’s lips.

Shiro gripped his shoulders, fingernails digging into Keith’s skin through his tank. Shiro shifted against him, heels digging into his back. Keith blindly reached for Shiro’s cock, wrapping his slim fingers around it. He immediately touched a line of precome that had already slid down the side, wetting his fingers.

Shiro arched underneath him and gasped into his mouth, giving Keith plenty of opportunity to stroke his tongue along Shiro’s and swallow down the beautiful sounds that fell from his lips.

Keith turned his wrist on the next stroke, spreading the precome that was spilling from Shiro’s cock with purpose and easing the slide of his hand. Shiro’s heels dug into his lower back and he started to tighten around him, arms trembling against his shoulders.

He knew Shiro wasn’t going to last much longer and didn’t ease up on his ministrations, wanting him to fall apart under his hands. Keith snapped his hips on the next thrust, feeling Shiro tighten even further around him. He groaned into Shiro’s mouth, feeling heat tighten his own stomach as the blood in his veins lit up with need and want.

Shiro’s lips went slack, but that didn’t stop Keith from kissing him and taking everything Shiro was willing to give, body pliant under his soft touches and pointed thrusts. Shiro panted into the kiss, small noises and whimpers falling from his lips.

Keith was sure he heard some garbled form of his name as a plea or prayer; one that he was more than willing to answer.

He swiped his thumb over the head of Shiro’s cock on the next thrust, lighting up the sensitive area and drawing what was almost a sob from his chest. He snapped his hips with more force, aiming to hit Shiro as deep as he could and give him everything he needed.

Shiro whimpered and dug his fingernails into Keith’s back as he came, tightening around his cock as he continued to thrust into him. Keith swallowed every sound he made and stroked his cock, reveling in the feeling of his come sliding down over his fingers and palm.

He pulled back from the kiss and planted his hands on the mat with a wet squelch from the come covering his hand, losing himself in the heat painful in his belly now that his own release was looming. Shiro ran his hands through his hair, his breathing calming as he reveled in his high and the warmth flooding his veins from his release.

Keith thrust faster, chasing his release as he came closer and closer to the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut, a groan working its way up his throat.

“Takashi,” he grunted, voice wrecked as the tension in his stomach broke and he came inside of Shiro.

“So good Keith,” Shiro murmured, running his fingers through his hair as he worked his way through his orgasm, thrusts slowing once his cock started to soften and was verging on oversensitive and painful. He pulled out and took a moment to steady his breathing.

He forced his eyes open even as he so desperately wanted to collapse on top of Shiro and sleep and pray the fingers combing through his hair would never stop.

Shiro was relaxed and flushed underneath him. His hair plastered to his head and his stomach was covered in come. But he looked happy and was looking at Keith so openly and if they were doing this under any other circumstances, Keith almost would’ve guessed that Shiro was looking at him lovingly.

Shiro tightened his fingers in the strands at the back of his head and pulled him down into another kiss. Keith hummed and slipped his tongue between Shiro’s lips, content to enjoy the moment before they needed to get up and clean themselves in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith swallowed the juice from his pouch harshly, wincing as his throat tightened.

“I did better than you on that last turn,” Lance said, trying to poke fun at Pidge, but they were all in too good of a mood to put any heat behind their insults.

Shiro grinned and chuckled, the sound low and relaxed in the back of his throat. “We did good today. Reminds me of our first training sessions we had together and how disastrous those were.”

“Only because we were all on different pages,” Hunk said as he dropped something into a mixing bowl. “If I remember correctly, we all had problems focusing at one point or another.”

“Maybe you did,” Keith scoffed good-naturedly. “But don’t go lumping me in the same boat.”

“Why, because you’re some ace pilot?” Lance asked.

Keith rolled his eyes, gaze sliding to Shiro. The memory of their most recent time together played in the back of his mind, the phantom bite of Shiro’s fingernails scraping along his hips and back. He bit his lip, wishing he could reach out and touch, draw the warm glow from Shiro that always lingered in the corners of his eyes and shined in his smile.

“Takashi and I were the most experienced of the two,” Keith muttered.

“I mean, I thought that I adapted pretty well to Blue the first time we flew together,” Lance added with a dreamy sigh.

The rest of the conversation blended into the background as Keith froze, realizing what he’d said. He swallowed, trying to force his gaze to move to gauge how upset or angry Shiro might be that he’d just called him by his name.

He glanced up, ready to look away, but found himself pinned there by Shiro’s dark gaze. It wasn’t angry, but held the kind of heat he was becoming more and more familiar with the more they came together in private, hidden away moments around the Castle.

His fingers twitched, his desire making itself known even as he continued to hold himself back. Because they couldn’t do this out in the open. They couldn’t share this in front of everyone else. Their current bond was forced into the shadows, away from prying eyes and anyone who could see. And as much as Keith hated himself for it at times, he couldn’t bear to break it and wanted to cherish every little moment they had together.

“Keith, um…can we…do you mind if…can I have a word? Out in the hallway maybe?” Shiro asked, voice strained.

Keith met his gaze and nodded, feeling as small as he had the first time he’d met Shiro and their different social standings was painfully obvious.

He glanced at the rest of the Paladins, averting his eyes when he met Pidge’s curious gaze, the only one of their friends to catch onto the tension between them.

“Keith?” Shiro prompted.

He turned on his heel and walked stiffly behind Shiro from the room. They swung around the corner and Shiro yanked open the door to the first available room, grip tight on the handle.

Keith swallowed and walked in first, worried that he’d finally pissed off Shiro and broken the last good thing they had together. He heard the door shut behind him and the distinct sound of a lock clicking.

“Look, Shiro-” he started, turning to face him, but froze when he found Shiro right behind him. “Shiro-I-I’m sorry if I-”

Shiro stepped forward, bumping their chests together. Keith stepped back, matching Shiro step for step as he forced him backwards. His gaze was intense, sparking a fire under Keith’s skin.

Keith gasped when his back hit the wall, eyes going wide once he realized he’d let himself get boxed in.

“Shiro, look I-”

Shiro placed his human hand on his chest, eyes drawing a glacial path towards Keith’s lips. Keith licked them and Shiro did the same. Shiro ducked his head, pressing their lips together. Keith sighed, his eyes sliding shut. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he swiped his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip.

Shiro smiled, his hand sliding down Keith’s chest until his fingertips hit the top of his pants. He slipped his hand around Keith’s back, pulling him away from the wall.

Shiro parted his lips, sucking Keith’s tongue into his mouth. Keith groaned and pushed onto his toes, leaning against Shiro’s chest. Shiro inhaled sharply through his nose and slid his hands down Keith’s thighs, gripping them before he lifted Keith from the ground and pressed his back against the wall.

Keith hooked his ankles at Shiro’s lower back, head falling back against the wall as Shiro’s lips dragged down to his neck. He sucked at a spot under Keith’s chin, nipping the skin briefly before he wrapped his lips around his pulse point and gave a slow suck.

Keith’s lips dragged upwards in a happy smile. He rolled his hips against Shiro’s stomach. Shiro chuckled against his neck, working his hand between them. The position was awkward, but he managed to rub his palm against Keith’s dick, as unrhythmic as the motion was. Keith bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as his legs tightened around Shiro’s waist.

“Shi-shit,” Keith forced out, breath hitching.

Shiro’s tongue dragged against the side of his neck. “Keith,” he murmured into his skin. “You’re so gorgeous. So hot. You taste so good.”

Keith dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders, teeth digging into his lip as more blood flowed south from Shiro’s palm against him. His pants were starting to get uncomfortable, but the last thing he wanted to do was pull out of Shiro’s grip and break the delicious contact.

“Think you could get me out of these pants without moving me?” he forced out.

“Mmm I don’t know,” Shiro muttered, dragging his lips from one side of his neck to the other. “I like seeing you like this, squirming against me, desperate to be touched.”

Keith sighed. “You could make me squirm a hell of a lot more if my pants were undone.”

“So demanding,” Shiro said, tone dropping, but he forced the button undone and pulled the zipper down.

Keith sighed as some of the pressure was taken off his dick. He smiled when Shiro’s fingers wrapped around his cock and pulled it free from his briefs. The slide of skin on skin with little precome to ease the slide made his breath hitch.

He forced his eyes open and found Shiro smiling at him, eyelids drooping in pleasure as his eyes dilated, forcing the gunmetal gray closer to the edges. Keith loosened his grip on Shiro’s shoulders and slid his hands up to cup his cheeks.

“Shi-” he cut himself off, rethinking what he wanted to say. “Takashi,” he murmured.

He watched Shiro’s pupils dilate further as he gave a twist on the next stroke. Keith gasped and arched against the wall, eyes trying to flutter shut, but Keith forced them to stay open. Shiro chuckled and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Keith’s palm as he released his grip on Keith’s cock.

Keith whined, but cut off his protest when he heard the click of a belt buckle and the smooth swish of leather against metal. A second later, the teeth of a zipper was loud between them. Keith licked his lips, waiting for what Shiro would do next and nearly choked when Shiro’s fingers wrapped around his dick and pressed Shiro’s cock next to his.

His hips bucked and Shiro chuckled, pressing him more firmly against the wall, pinning him in place. Shiro gave a single stroke, making Keith’s stomach tighten deliciously. He tried to squirm, testing the boundaries of Shiro’s hold.

Shiro’s bulk held him in place, his biceps rippling and bulging to keep him still. Keith’s mind flooded with memories of being held in bed, Shiro’s cock deep inside him. Then, there was the other night when they were in the training room and he had Shiro squirming under _him_ , trying to throw off his weight and turn their sparring session to his advantage.

Shiro’s grip stayed loose on their cocks. Keith tried to curl his toes in his boots, but the stiff material prevented any movement he made to try and ease the tension thrumming under his skin. Shiro’s thumb swiped over their heads, spreading the drops of precome that had already slipped free.

Keith bit his lip, trying to bite back a traitorous whimper that slipped out.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned, ducking his head to bury his face in Keith’s neck. He nipped at the tender skin, not yet willing to give into the urge to bite and mark and claim.

“Fuck, Shiro.”

“Say my name again. My real name,” he pleaded, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his pulse.

“Takashi.”

Shiro tightened his grip on the next stroke, making Keith’s breath stick in his chest and the muscles of his thighs quake around Shiro’s waist.

“Again,” Shiro pleaded.

“Takashi,” Keith said, louder this time, voice verging on a plea.

“God, Keith,” Shiro said, moving his hand faster as the slide was eased by the twin lines of precome sliding down their dicks to coat Shiro’s palm. “When you said my name in front of the rest of the paladins, all I could think about was getting you naked in bed.”

Keith swallowed. “Takashi, what are you-”

“I wanted to wreck you right then and there in front of everyone else. Make my name the only thing you were capable of saying.”

He forced his eyes open and met Shiro’s heated gaze, barely keeping them from fluttering shut on another delicious slide of Shiro’s hand.

“So, should I just call you Takashi all the time?” he asked. “Make it so you have to pull me into every empty room or broom closet and wreck me until I’m a boneless mess? Until I can’t think of anything but you and how good you make me feel? Until the only thing I know is the feeling of your cock inside me?”

Shiro grinned, slowly twisting his hand on the next stroke. Keith sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut as his toes forced themselves to curl in his boots, the movement bordering on painful.

“Ta-Taka-” Keith panted. His stomach coiled tighter, liquid heat pooling at the base of his spine.

“Say it again,” Shiro said, ducking his head to carefully wrap his spit-slick lips around a spot of tender skin on Keith’s neck. “Say my name, baby. Say my name so I can make you feel good.”

“You already do,” Keith forced out. “You make me feel good whenever you’re with me.”

His eyebrows drew downwards as the words registered in his brain. He opened his mouth to protest, but Shiro twisted his wrist on the next stroke.

“Ohhhhh fuck,” Keith breathed. He bit his lip, a whimper rattling in the back of his throat.

“Come on, Keith,” Shiro said, his own breath coming a little faster. “Say my name.”

“Fuck Takashi. Takashi, please. _Please._ Takashi. Takashi, _Takashi_ , Takashitakashitakashi-”

Keith gasped, thighs trembling around Shiro’s waist as he tried to curl in on himself when his stomach tightened further. He was so close. He needed one last push. He needed Shiro. Needed everything Shiro was willing to give him.

“Come on, Keith. Come on, baby,” Shiro murmured into his neck, swiping his thumb over both of their heads.

“Ta-hah-” Keith breathed when the coil in his stomach broke and he spilled come all over Shiro’s hand, shaking and shivering as warmth surged through his veins.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro groaned, tightening his grip on them as his come spurted from his cock and mixed with Keith’s.

Keith choked, a violent aftershock running through him at the feeling of Shiro’s come sliding down the side of his cock, Shiro’s mixing their twin release with a wet squelch. Shiro’s strokes slowed until he uncurled his fingers from their softening dicks.

Shiro’s forehead hit Keith’s shoulder as he fought to slow his breathing. Keith forced his eyes open and stared at the arched ceiling high above their heads, desperately swallowing as he tried to find his voice.

Shiro raised his hand and Keith glanced down at him, watching as Shiro raised his hand with the mixed come covering his palm. He licked his lips before he stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe from the base of his palm to the tips of his fingers.

Keith felt his stomach tighten at the sight and watched while Shiro cleaned his hand, holding his gaze all the while. He moved to unwrap Keith’s legs from his waist when he was done, but before he could move, Keith wrapped his fingers around the back of Shiro’s neck and pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss. He slipped his tongue between Shiro’s lips and slid it against Shiro’s, groaning at the mixed taste of their come.

Shiro inhaled sharply through his nose before he pulled back, licking his lips to break the strand of saliva that connected them. He grinned, smile wet as he stared into Keith’s eyes.

Keith grunted as he unhooked his ankles and Shiro eased him back down to the floor. Shiro carefully released his hold on Keith’s legs which shook from standing again. Pins and needles pricked his feet and calves as the blood rushed back into his muscles.

He tidied himself up as Shiro did the same, their zippers loud in the silence. He tried to take a step forward but stumbled, Shiro’s arm thankfully shooting out to catch him before he could fall flat on his face.

“Careful,” Shiro said, voice soft as he helped steady him back on his feet. He chuckled in the back of his throat and Keith flushed, embarrassed.

Keith smiled and nodded. “I’m okay. Just lack of blood flow to my legs.”

“Do you need a minute?” Shiro asked.

Keith shook his head. “No, I’ll be okay once we get moving. We’ve been gone a while.”

“Right,” Shiro agreed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Hunk’s in the middle of making lunch. I’m sure they’ll be waiting for us.”

“Assuming they haven’t already come looking for us,” Keith offered as they shuffled towards the door. He was trying to dredge up some way to voice that they needed to be more careful. They couldn’t keep sneaking off from the rest of the Paladins when they were supposed to be doing things together. They’d see through their excuses and it was too risky to be doing things in such public places.

Even if they were able to lock the door this time, that didn’t mean it would hold up against three very determined Paladins with advanced weapons. But even with the thought of them forcing the door open to get to Shiro and Keith and finding out what was between them, still wasn’t enough for Keith to find it in himself to care that much about being caught. He wanted to be with Shiro more than anything else.

“Hey,” Shiro said as they reached the door. He caught Keith’s arm who furrowed his brow and turned to face him.

Shiro pressed him back against the locked door and slotted their mouths together, stealing one last kiss before they had to go back to their friends and pretend they hadn’t just had sex in a conference room.

Keith sighed and wrapped his fingers around the back of Shiro’s neck, prolonging the kiss just a little bit longer.

He wasn’t sure who broke the kiss first or if they parted at the same time, needing a second to breath. Shiro smiled at him, hands running down his sides before falling away.

“Come on. We’ve been gone long enough and should get back,” he murmured before reaching past Keith to unlock the door.

Keith nodded, licking his kiss-swollen lips, and stepped away from the door so Shiro could pull it open. He hung back a half-step as they left the room behind.

Their friends’ voices sounded light as they approached, and Lance laughed loudly at something that was said.

“I hope you didn’t get started without us,” Shiro said, swinging around the corner.

“I’m putting the finishing touches on our lunch now,” Hunk said. “You haven’t missed anything yet.”

Keith’s eyes darted around at their friends and he didn’t miss the intense look Pidge was giving him. She was no doubt putting the pieces together and realizing what the other Paladins were missing.

“Looks delicious,” Shiro said, leaning over the counter.

Keith cleared his throat and strode over to the counter. “Yeah. I’m famished.”

“Then dig in,” Hunk said, passing a bowl to each of them with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji* Guess who's back?

“Thanks, Red,” Keith murmured as his Lion touched down in his bay. He jumped out of his seat and sprinted from the cockpit, throwing himself from the yawning maw of his Lion before its chin touched the ground.

He could feel Red bristle in the back of his mind, pleading for him to be more careful, but he had somewhere he needed to be. They’d had a good training session. It was pleasant and even though they faced less conflict in the universe now that the coalition had been founded and most of the Galra had reformed and joined the alliance, they still ran through training exercises to keep in top form.

And Keith wanted to catch Shiro before he got out of his Lion.

He skidded around the corner, barreling down the hall for the Black Lion hanger. He knew the other Paladins were going straight for the showers before they reconvened to take a video call with the Coalition’s council for a status update on their progress.

Keith threw open the doors of Shiro’s hanger, grinning when he saw Black’s eyes were still lit up even as she settled on the floor of the hanger.

He closed the distance in the blink of an eye, Black letting him inside easily, he raced up to the cockpit, trying to get his breathing and excitement under control.

Shiro was halfway out of his seat by the time he made it to the cockpit, twisting around to see who was coming to meet him.

“Keith?” he asked, lips flicking up into a grin.

Keith’s smile was feral and before Shiro could even ask for an explanation, he was shoved back into his seat, ropes wrapped around his forearms to keep him tied to his chair.

“Uh, Keith?” he asked again, looking bewildered.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said, breathless from his sprint to the hanger. “But I thought we could have a bit of fun.”

Shiro pursed his lips together and Keith watched in satisfaction as he swallowed, throat bobbing invitingly. Keith took a step backwards and slid his hands across Black’s controls, muting the communications lines to keep them from automatically opening on their side if someone sent a call to Shiro.

“What-uh…what were you thinking?” Shiro asked, fingers flexing on the armrests before digging into the material.

Keith’s eyelids drooped and he slowly undid the catches on his armor, letting each piece fall to the floor with a metallic thud. Once he was left in his spandex suit, he reached behind his head for the zipper.

Shiro’s eyes roved over the planes of his body and Keith smiled. He turned away from Shiro, giving him a view of his back before he nudged the zipper open, the pull of the metal teeth loud in the silence.

He closed his eyes, peeling the layer of spandex away from his chest and arms until he was free of the top half of his suit. Heat was already starting to curl under his skin. The feeling never ceased to be delicious. Not when Shiro was concerned.

“Keith,” Shiro said, voice breaking on the end of the plea.

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Shiro, slowly pushing the rest of the suit down his legs so he could step out of it and leave himself naked in the cockpit. He slipped two fingers between his lips and turned to face Shiro, slinking over to him before he threw a leg over Shiro’s legs and settled into his lap.

Shiro’s breath came faster and his eyes widened as his gave roved over Keith, staring at where he was naked in his lap. He pulled at the restraints keeping his arms in place, gritting his teeth and grunting when they wouldn’t move.

Keith smirked and pulled his fingers free from his mouth with a slick pop. He shifted forward, bracing his clean hand on Shiro’s shoulder as he reached behind him, rubbing his index finger around his entrance.

He sighed and bit his lip, tilting his head back as he pressed the tip of his finger in.

“Keith,” Shiro whined.

Keith’s eyelids fluttered as he stroked the tip of his finger in and out, gentle with the movements. His cock was starting to fill out and where goosebumps had almost risen to his skin form the slight chill in the air, his body temperature rose enough to keep him comfortable.

“Something wrong, Takashi?” Keith breathed.

Shiro groaned and shifted underneath him. “I want to touch you.”

Keith smiled, working his finger in further. He crooked the tip and gave a sharp twist, gasping and sitting up. His cock hit the cool plane of Shiro’s chest plate, and he shivered.

“You’ll have to be good and wait your turn,” Keith breathed. He pressed the tip of his second finger next to his first, ducking his head as he carefully worked it inside. He took a moment to catch his breath, his chest tightening from the feeling and the slight burn from his hurry. “You want to be good for me. Don’t you, Takashi? You want to be able to fuck me?”

Keith could feel sweat starting to form at his temples and the back of his neck. He was warm and the heat in his belly swirled sweetly, heightening everything he was feeling.

“God, yes. Please, Keith. I want to touch you. I want to feel you. I want to make you feel good,” Shiro said, the words spilling from his lips in a breathless rush.

Keith opened his eyes and met Shiro’s gaze. His lips were parted as he took shallow breaths. His pupils were already dilating, and Keith watched as he pressed his lips together and swallowed.

Keith pressed both of his fingers fully inside him, his eyebrows drawing down as he came so close to hitting his prostrate. A low whine rattled in the back of his throat at the miss and Shiro groaned. Keith pressed forward and covered Shiro’s lips with his own, swiping his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip.

Shiro sucked on his tongue like a dying man and like everything he needed to live was inside of Keith, wrapped in the warmth of his body and just waiting to burst forth to give him life. Keith struggled to hang on, Shiro somehow taking control of the kiss despite being tied down. He worked a third finger inside himself, trembling as it reignited the burn that had quickly been disappearing since he’d started spending so much time with Shiro.

He tilted his hips back, meeting the press of his fingers as they massaged his walls.

Keith forced himself to break the kiss, sucking in deep breaths as he met Shiro’s heated and dark gaze before it darted away to drink in his heated skin and the heavy bob of his thick cock. As much as he wanted to tease Shiro, he was getting impatient and wanted what he’d came for.

“Do you have a spare uniform?” Keith asked.

Shiro’s brow furrowed and he fought to pull his gaze away from Keith’s lips. “What?” he asked, meeting his eyes.

“Do you have a spare uniform, Shiro?” Keith asked, putting as much emphasis on the sentence as he could.

Shiro pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah, I keep a spare in here, but why do you need to know that?”

Keith bit his lip as he pulled his fingers free from himself, clenching at the loss of fullness. He climbed off Shiro’s lap, ignoring his sound of protest and the sharp tug he gave to his bonds to try and break free to draw Keith back in.

Keith swiped his knife from his uniform and walked back over to Shiro who watched him with wide eyes and stammered out some nonsense protest. Keith grasped the front of his spandex suit. He could see the delicious outline of Shiro’s cock under the material and licked his lips, wishing he could taste, but he had something better in mind.

He snagged the edge of his blade underneath the bunched-up fabric and listened with satisfaction as it ripped apart and left a gaping hole in the front of Shiro’s uniform. He tossed his knife to the side and pulled Shiro’s cock free, giving it a generous stroke.

Shiro groaned, his head dropping as his fingers gripped the edges of the armrests. Keith chuckled and brushed his lips across Shiro’s pink cheek.

“You want to fuck me, Takashi?” he murmured, voice low and heavy.

Shiro nodded and Keith grinned, climbing less than gracefully back onto Shiro’s lap. He pressed their chests together and reached behind him to grasp Shiro’s cock in his hand. Shiro looked up at him, gaze pleading.

Keith fumbled with lining up Shiro with his entrance, but once he sank down and the head of Shiro’s cock pressed through his hole, twin groans punched free from their chests.

“Keith, you’re so tight,” Shiro grit out, voice tight. “Baby, you feel so good.”

“I think I should be telling you that,” Keith breathed, eyelashes fluttering. He was stretched and full and feeling so good and Shiro wasn’t fully inside him yet. “You always feel so good, Takashi. I love your cock.”

Keith whined once he sank all the way down, the head of Shiro’s cock brushing across his prostrate. Shiro groaned, his head falling onto Keith’s shoulder as he panted, trying to buck or get some leverage under Keith.

Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and carefully raised himself onto his knees, slowly sinking back down onto his cock. He didn’t bother moving any faster, keeping the slow pace as sweat beaded at his temples.

“Keith,” Shiro grunted, pulling harder at his bonds as Keith corkscrewed his hips.

He hummed, fighting to meet Shiro’s gaze when his eyes didn’t want to focus. This was everything he needed. This was the place he wanted to be the most, connected to Shiro and sharing this moment together where no one and nothing could interrupt them.

“I want to touch you,” Shiro started, the words coming in a breathless babble. “Free my arms, Keith, please. I want to touch you and fuck you and-”

Keith pressed a kiss to his lips, clenching around Shiro’s cock to keep any more protests from slipping free. He slipped his tongue between Shiro’s lips and lifted himself almost all the way from Shiro’s cock, letting gravity take control as he slammed back down.

Keith gasped into the kiss, feeling his stomach tighten and push him dangerously close to coming.

“Takashi,” he murmured, lifting his hips once again to slam into Shiro’s lap. He felt Shiro’s thighs tremble underneath his legs.

Shiro whined and tried to press forward, but the bonds kept his arms secure and held him back.

Keith swallowed and broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not when heat had pooled almost painfully in his stomach. As he sat up again, he reached between their bodies, brushing his fingers along the side of his cock.

He gasped at the stimulation after being deprived for so long and felt the spurt of precome that slipped free from his touch.

“I want to taste you. And eat you up until you’re a writhing mess. I want to bring you back to my bed and take you apart until you’re nothing but a whimpering mess. I want to hold onto you and keep you forever. Keith. My Keith. Baby,” Shiro babbled.

Keith bit his lip, brow furrowing as he let himself slide back down. He was close, and Shiro’s words were doing nothing to keep him from tumbling over the edge. He was headed for a freefall, one that would no doubt leave him a splattered and bloody mess at the bottom, but he didn’t care. Shiro was telling him everything he’d ever dreamed about, everything he wanted with him.

“Fuck Keith,” Shiro continued. “You’re so hot. So fucking sexy, I can’t get enough of you. I want to pull you into the nearest room every time I see you. I can’t believe I get to see you like this. Fuck, I’m the luckiest guy in the universe…”

Keith tightened around Shiro, his stomach coiled tight enough he should’ve been worried about causing some kind of internal damage, but all he could think about was that last push. He was so close, and he wanted to feel Shiro come inside of him. He wanted to make him lose control when he couldn’t do anything but suffer through being tied down.

As Keith slid down to take Shiro’s cock again, Shiro bucked underneath him, finally finding the leverage he’d been seeking. Keith gasped, head thrown back as his breath was forced from his chest.

His orgasm hit him like a train. He clenched down on Shiro’s cock as his own cock splattered come on his stomach and the front of Shiro’s uniform. His muscles twitched, warmth spreading through his veins from his release.

“Keith…” Shiro panted underneath him, squirming now that his movements had halted.

Keith blinked, refocusing his vision. He sucked in a shaky breath and met Shiro’s desperate gaze. He carefully pushed himself up in Shiro’s lap, shuddering at the feeling of Shiro’s hot and heavy cock inside him so soon after his orgasm.

He bit his lip, feeling his own cock give a valiant twitch as it softened. His languid muscles refused to move any faster than a gentle pace, but if Shiro’s grunts and groans and the spreading flush on his cheeks were anything to go by, it was enough.

“You close?” Keith asked, framing Shiro’s face with his hands as he pressed their foreheads together.

Shiro’s nod was small. Keith let go on the next slide, letting gravity slam him into Shiro’s lap. Shiro whimpered and twitched underneath him. Keith repeated the action, satisfied when Shiro finally groaned, his cock pulsing inside of Keith as he came.

Keith worked Shiro through it, reveling in the fullness of Shiro’s cock and his come, some of it forced out from the movements to slide down under his balls, setting off another surprising round of aftershocks.

When Shiro started to pull away from the continued stimulation, Keith carefully climbed off his lap. He groaned when he felt the first streams of come slide down his thighs.

He grabbed his uniform with shaking hands and shoved his legs into the spandex, pulling it on before he left a trail of Shiro’s come.

“Not gonna let me clean you up?” Shiro asked where he’d sagged back in his chair, completely spent after training and the quick sex they’d had.

Keith smirked. “Not this time. I think I might just wear my uniform for the rest of the day, leave myself covered in your come.”

“If you do that, I’ll have to fuck you again later and make even more of a mess of you.”

Keith shivered, heat pooling in his belly at the thought. “Then you better be prepared to come around to my room tonight.”

Shiro grinned and Keith offered a small smile. He got to work untying Shiro’s hands and before he could step back when Shiro was free, Shiro’s arms wrapped around his back and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Keith sighed, his arms wrapping around Shiro’s shoulders to desperately hold on as Shiro’s tongue slipped between his lips and stole his breath away.

Shiro sighed when they parted. “I should get changed. Everyone’s going to be looking for us.”

Keith grinned. “See you later,” he murmured, extricated himself to leave the Lion behind.

The slickness forming inside of his suit was strange and he knew he normally would’ve been grossed out by the feeling, but knowing it was Shiro’s come slicking his skin made it all the better.

It was going to be a challenge to keep himself under control during the meeting that was planned that afternoon, but it would be all worth it. Especially when he could endlessly tease Shiro until he came to his room later that night.

If he riled him up enough, he might be able to get Shiro to hold him down and give him their best fuck yet.

Keith rounded the next corner, practically oblivious to his surroundings thanks to the thoughts swirling around in his mind.

“Keith, can I talk to you for a minute?”

He froze, the smile pulling at his lips falling away as he remembered where he was. He turned and found Pidge leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

He frowned. “Sure, Pidge, what’s up?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Keith, can I talk to you for a minute?”

He froze, the smile pulling at his lips falling away as he remembered where he was. He turned and found Pidge leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

He frowned. “Sure, Pidge, what’s up?”

Pidge glanced down the hall in the direction he just came from before looking back at him. “What’s going on between you and Shiro?”

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on between us,” he forced out, trying to make himself believe the words. Because even though they were doing things together, there wasn’t anything between them. Not really.

“You can’t really expect me to believe that’s true?” she scoffed. “We both know I’m the most observant of the group. If anyone was going to notice the two of you spending more time together and sneaking around, it was going to be me. So, don’t insult my intelligence by trying to lie to me. I deserve more respect than that.

“If you think it’s a problem that you and Shiro are dating or whatever or that it’ll be weird, then you’ve got this whole thing thought over wrong. We all know how close the two of you are, and if I’m being honest, it’s not really all that shocking that you two would end up crossing the boundary between friendship and something more. The rest of us will respect it and give you your space, even if you’re not comfortable showing that side of you to the rest of us.”

Keith swallowed and dropped his gaze to the floor. He scratched his cheek, the high from earlier turning cold and making him feel disgusting and dirty for taking advantage of Shiro’s desire to have a fuck buddy. He was using him for his own gain. Shiro deserved better than that. Shiro deserved better than him.

“We’re not dating,” he murmured.

“Keith, really?” she huffed. “I told you not to lie to me about-”

“No, really,” Keith said, meeting her gaze. “We really aren’t dating.”

She frowned, scrutinizing his face. “Then what the hell is going on?”

“We should get to the meeting. They’re going to be expecting us,” he said, turning on his heel to start down the hallway.

“What? Keith?” Pidge called after him. “What the hell?!”

He ignored her, knowing she’d follow soon enough. He just hoped he was in the conference room by the time she caught up so he wouldn’t have to try and put into words what was going on between them or what his feelings were. Voicing them might finally shatter the oasis he’d been living in for the past however many days.

Pidge caught up with him as he turned the corner for the conference room, but she thankfully stayed quiet and didn’t grill him about his relationship with Shiro, not that she wasn’t squirming with curiosity and desperate to get some answers out of him.

Allura, Lance, Coran, and Hunk were all waiting for them.

“Perfect,” Allura said, “now we just need Shiro to arrive.”

Keith stared at his hands in his lap, trying to push his conversation with Pidge from his mind. He didn’t want to think about that now. He didn’t want that to taint what he had with Shiro.

He heard the door open, but didn’t bother looking up.

“Sorry I’m late,” Shiro said with a small chuckle.

“It’s fine, Shiro,” Allura said. “Take your seat and we can get started. Coran, please open a video link with the rest of the coalition.”

“Of course, Princess,” Coran said.

Several seconds passed as they waited for the video feed to connect.

“Ah, Paladins, and Princess Allura, thank you for taking the time for this today.”

Allura laughed lightly. “Well, we are dedicated to the safety of the universe, and ensuring that it remains safe under our joint watch is what’s important to us.”

Allura’s voice drifted to the background. Keith struggled to raise his gaze and glanced at the screen, not wanting to seem as though he was completely indifferent to the proceedings. The head of the coalition was smiling and nodding along with what Allura was saying.

Keith glanced across the table and found Shiro frowning at him. He met his eyes, but Keith glanced away, fearing Shiro would be able to pull him apart if he looked into his eyes.

He hoped the meeting would end soon enough and he could lock himself away in his bedroom, giving him time to force that afternoon from his memory.

~~

Keith sighed and slumped against the wall when his door shut behind him. The meeting had continued to drag and he was beyond happy it was finally over.

He was ready to take a hot shower and crawl into bed until the next morning. He unlatched the pieces of his armor, setting them on the table in his room. He reached behind his head for the zipper of his suit.

A knock sounded at the door and he turned to look at it, hands lowering from the back of his suit. He strode over to it and pressed the pad on the wall, opening the door.

His stomach soured when he found Shiro on the other side of the door.

“Oh,” he murmured, swallowing against the tightness of his throat. “Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro frowned and Keith dropped his gaze, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

“Hey,” Shiro said. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Keith shrugged and stepped to the side, letting Shiro into the room. He pressed the pad on the wall, shutting and securing the door before he crossed his arms over his chest, feeling small and exposed.

“Is everything okay?” Shiro asked. “You seemed more than a little reserved during the meeting.”

“Yeah,” Keith said, keeping his eyes on the floor as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s nothing really.”

“Keith, I’ve known you long enough that I know this isn’t nothing. Something happened and if you need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.”

Keith tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head that asked how much longer he’d really be around for. He shook his head.

“Come on Keith,” Shiro said with a mischievous smile. He stepped forward, backing Keith against the wall. “You can tell me anything,” he whispered, lips brushing along his cheek.

Keith sighed, his eyes sliding shut. His arms fell to his sides and Shiro took the invitation, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed a slow, languid kiss to his lips. It was tender and sweet and before Keith could even think about what he was doing, his arms were wrapped around Shiro’s neck, tugging him close.

“Taste so good,” Shiro mumbled, lips sliding down to his chin to kiss the underside.

Keith titled his head and sighed, reveling in the trail of kisses Shiro left down the side of his neck before gently sucking on a single spot.

“Want to tell me what happened, now?” Shiro asked.

Keith hummed, feeling his muscles relax now that Shiro was lavishing him with attention and they were in a safe, secluded space.

“You can talk to me,” Shiro said, pressing another kiss to his neck.

“I know,” Keith murmured.

Shiro dragged his lips back up his neck, barely brushing them over the shell of his ear. “Then tell me.”

Keith shivered and Shiro pulled him closer, pressing their chests tightly together. “I…after I left you in your Lion this afternoon to change into your space suit, I ran into Pidge.”

“Oh?” Shiro asked, fingers starting to rub circles into his lower back.

“Yeah…” Keith said, sucking in a breath. “She wanted to know what was going on between us. She thought we might be dating and was trying to figure out why we were sneaking around so much.”

Shiro froze, body half-wrapped around Keith who didn’t need to see his face to know his eyes were wide and he was staring at nothing.

“Do you…” Shiro started and cleared his throat. “Do you want to stop this?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, his heart nearly shattering with want as an unbidden, broken whine ripped through his throat. He tried to gather the strength to push Shiro away and tuck himself away in a corner to lick his wounds. He’d never be able to come back from this. There was nothing left for him if Shiro was gone.

“Fuck,” Shiro cursed, tightening his grip on Keith until it was almost painful. “I don’t why I even suggested it. There’s no way I’m letting you go.”

“Will you really stay?” Keith whispered.

Shiro pulled back and met Keith’s eyes, human hand cupping the side of his face. “Yes,” he swore, voice low and filled with the kind of intensity Shiro only had when he was wholeheartedly dedicated to something.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both coming to terms with what had just transpired between them.

“Fuck me.”

Shiro’s lips pulled into a wide grin. “Get your suit off.”

They separated, the air electric and crackling with fire between them. Their eyes never left each other as they undressed, pulling their suits off with a fury that only seemed to come out when they were alone together.

Shiro was undressed first and he tugged Keith towards him, making him stumble as he tried to kick his suit the rest of the way off. Shiro kept him upright, winding an arm around his waist to press their chests together.

Keith slung his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Shiro wasted no time, sliding two fingers into him mercilessly.

Keith gasped into the kiss, fingernails digging into Shiro’s shoulders as the sudden fullness pushed him up onto his toes. Shiro chuckled and eased his fingers out to the tips and then back in, massaging his warm walls.

Keith shuddered and rocked back to meet him to force his fingers in deeper. Shiro tightened his grip and kept him in place on the next slide of his fingers, spreading them as they pressed back inside.

Keith tried to rock his hips back, but Shiro held him in place, pulling a needy whine from his throat.

“Shiro,” he grumbled.

Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek before nipping at his earlobe. “Consider this punishment for the torture you put me through this afternoon,” he whispered.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his dick twitching at the dark promises Shiro’s tone held.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” Shiro asked. He slipped a third finger in, keeping them stiff as he pressed in on the next thrust.

Keith shuddered and tried to shift and ease the heat building in his stomach. Most of his blood was making a mad dash towards his cock in a valiant effort to get Shiro inside of him as fast as possible. He wanted to tell his body to calm down, but he was just as desperate as it was.

Shiro’s lips pressed another kiss to his cheek, dragging along the soft skin as he worked his fingers at a torturously even pace, building his need to the point he couldn’t do anything to relieve some of the tension in his stomach.

Shiro kissed down to his neck, teeth closing on an inviting patch of tender skin to nibble and bite on gently, somehow finding a spot that wasn’t already covered in a fresh or healing bruise.

Shiro curled his fingers inside Keith, pressing them against his walls as he dragged them back out.

“God, fucking…shit,” Keith huffed, pressing against Shiro’s unforgiving grip. “Can you just fuck me already?”

Shiro laughed, deep and throaty and happy. He raised his head, eyes sparkling as he met Keith’s eyes. Keith’s breath hitched at the joy and happiness in his gaze. It had been so long since he’d seen Shiro come even remotely close to the person he was before the Kerberos mission. And seeing that while they were like this…it was nothing he ever could’ve imagined in his dreams.

Shiro pulled his fingers free and Keith bit his lips, wanting to chase the feeling of being so full. But then Shiro walked him backwards until he hit the wall and gripped his thighs, fingers digging into the muscles.

He lifted him from his feet with ease and Keith’s arms immediately went around his neck and his legs around his waist, holding on to keep from crashing to the ground.

Shiro captured his lips in a languid kiss, sucking the soft skin of his bottom lip and giving it a little nibble that had him moaning and pulling Shiro closer.

Shiro pulled back just enough to smile at Keith and meet his eyes before his fingers pulled Keith’s ass cheeks apart and the head of his cock pressed into his hole since he was, apparently, becoming expertly aware of the layout of his body and could fuck him without the adorable fumbling touches that had littered their earlier escapades.

Keith gasped as Shiro pressed further into him, captivated by Shiro’s gaze even as his eyes fought to flutter shut. He’d fucked himself on Shiro’s cock earlier that afternoon, but this already felt so much more…reverent. So much so that his heart threatened to beat out of his chest and he’d become lost in Shiro’s heat and want alone.

Shiro held Keith in place as he slid almost all the way out before fucking into him agonizingly slowly. Keith gasped and moaned, his toes curling at Shiro’s back as his fingernails dug harsh crescents into Shiro’s shoulders.

Shiro’s grip tightened on his thighs and Keith reflexively tightened around Shiro, desperate for him to leave bruises and more tender reminders of this and what they were allowed to have now before it was all taken away from them.

Keith was drowning. He was drowning and there was no one to save him. Because, by some crazy or insane turn of events, this felt more powerful and awe-inspiring, and breathtaking, and amazing than anything they’d done so far.

Shiro was gentle. And not in a weird sense since he was having no difficulty painting his thighs purple if his grip was anything to go by, but by how slow and careful he moved, each rock of his hips purposeful as he fucked into him before nearly pulling out again.

With the first brush of Shiro’s cock over his prostrate, Keith thought he was going to come then and there.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his whole body lighting up like a star that just got hot enough for nuclear fusion. All the muscles in his body seized, his breath leaving him in a punched rush as he tightened around Shiro, drawing a deep groan from him.

They met each other’s eyes, both looking wrecked despite how many times they’d snuck off together already. Keith snickered and Shiro snapped his hips, pulling a gasp from him and making his spine tense.

He fought to suck in enough air to slow his heart enough to keep it from giving out, but Shiro had no plans to let him off so easily.

He snapped his hips again and Keith gasped, head reeling back against the wall. Shiro repeated the motion again. And again. And again and again and again. It blurred together and Keith was about to fly over the edge of stability, all of his senses zeroing in on how good he felt and how good Shiro felt.

“Ohhhhh fuuuu-” Keith gasped, his toes curling almost painfully. He was hard and the tension in his stomach was making his breathing rapid and shaky, his thighs trembling around Shiro’s waist.

It wasn’t even a question when he tumbled over the edge, his orgasm ripped from his body as come splattered over his stomach and upper chest.

Almost nothing made sense except for the heat wrapping him in a welcoming blanket and Shiro’s strong hold on him.

Shiro.

Shiro, the man he loved with what was quickly becoming his whole being and he wasn’t sure where it was going to leave him after all of this.

Keith sucked in a shaky breath and lowered his gaze from the ceiling, not that he was really looking at it anyway. Shiro’s eyes were locked on him, his dark pupils practically obscuring the gunmetal gray of his eyes.

The silver-white of his hair was plastered to his forehead and Keith gave into the impulse to brush it back from his face. He pulled Shiro towards him, bringing their lips together.

Shiro groaned and Keith felt him twitch, hot and heavy inside of him. Keith tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist, unintentionally tightening around him.

He felt another twitch before something pressed into him and Shiro ground his hips against his ass as he came with more finesse than Keith had.

Keith sighed, letting his eyes fall shut as Shiro stilled and gave him a slow, languid kiss. He was tired, his body ached in all the right ways and he felt better than he had since he first left Shiro’s Lion that afternoon.

“Keith, I-” Shiro cut himself off, nearly choking on the words before they could come out of his mouth.

Keith unhooked his ankles and gently got his legs underneath him, leaning against the wall for support.

“Keith, can I…can I stay tonight?” Shiro whispered.

He smiled, meeting Shiro’s shy, embarrassed gaze. He nodded, fearing that if he opened his mouth to speak, he’d ask Shiro to stay forever when they both knew that wasn’t an option. It wasn’t something they could even consider.

He stepped past Shiro and hobbled to the bathroom, his legs still refusing to work. Shiro followed him and they both cleaned up, too tired to take a proper shower. Keith climbed into bed first, his exhaustion pulling him to the welcoming blanket.

Shiro climbed in after him and immediately drifted off, their backs to each other. Despite his exhaustion, Keith let out a slow breath, taking a moment for himself before he surrendered to his need to rest.

He froze when Shiro shifted behind him, turning onto his back and then his side, making Keith think he was still awake.

Shiro’s arm slipped around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Keith swallowed, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest, his exhaustion pushed to the fringes of his mind for the moment.

“Shiro?” he whispered.

Silence greeted him and Keith closed his eyes, chest aching. His only hope was that sleep would claim him quickly and he could push his desire to the darkest corners of himself.  


	11. Chapter 11

Keith sucked in a deep breath through his nose, not willing to pull himself completely to consciousness yet. He was comfortable and warm. A sunrise orange haze softened his thoughts and feelings and for once he didn’t feel quite as cold as he was used to upon waking in the morning.

He snuggled further into the warmth around him, wanting to soak up as much of that as he possibly could.

Something tightened around his waist and he frowned. He blinked his eyes open, finding the wall of his room in front of him. He looked down and found a familiar arm around his waist. The night before came back to him and how Shiro had come to his room and made him feel like he might actually be kept by the man he was in love with.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, swallowing against the pressure in his throat. He’d never expected to have a typically domestic life after his father died. He knew he was going to be alone and connecting with people was harder than he ever expected it to be.

So, the dream everyone had of marrying some lovely person and settling down in a house to maybe get a dog or have some kids? He knew that was out of the question. There wouldn’t be anyone willing to spend time with him.

But Shiro was giving him a taste of the forbidden fruit. It wasn’t even the sex that left him wanting, he was completely comfortable being cuddled up in bed with him. He could almost picture waking up to the soft morning sunlight peeking through the curtains of his shack back on Earth.

Maybe he woke up early enough and snuck downstairs to make coffee or tea, setting the twin mugs on the nightstand before crawling back in bed to wake up Shiro with soft, gentle kisses. He knew Shiro’s eyes would crinkle at the corners as he grinned and laughed softly, blinking his eyes open to face Keith before sitting up for a proper kiss.

The image made Keith’s heart hurt more than just a dull ache. He gripped his shirt over his chest, nearly curling into the fetal position from the phantom pain. What he was feeling now had to be his heart breaking, hairline fractures meeting each other until he lost chunks of himself to the pain of never truly being with the man he loved.

Shiro shifted behind him and Keith tried to relax. Somehow, his breathing had become erratic and shallow without him noticing, his hand shaking where it gripped his shirt. He sucked in a deep breath of air and held it, counting to five before slowly letting it out. He repeated the action, squeezing his eyes shut as Shiro pulled him against his chest.

He’d always been more prone to anger than panic, but Shiro never failed to surprise him and always brought some new part of him into the light, whether for good or bad. And whether he wanted it to be seen or not.

“Keith,” Shiro slurred behind him, warm lips running over the skin at the base of his neck.

Keith shivered, his muscles nearly turning to goo with how tender the action was. He’d just woken up and he was already exhausted, his emotions pulled in three different directions.

Shiro’s lips pressed more firmly against his neck, giving him a proper kiss.

Keith swallowed, trying to keep his breathing, and feelings, and everything about him in check.

“You finally awake?” Keith croaked. He winced, hoping Shiro would assume the odd tone of his voice was because of the early morning hour than anything else.

“Barely,” Shiro murmured. “Not that I want to be.”

Shiro didn’t move his arm, apparently content to lay in his bed with no plan to get up and face the day.

“You hungry for breakfast?” Shiro asked, finally pulling his arm away to roll onto his back and stretch his arms over his head.

“Not really. I might grab something later, but I think I’m just going to take a shower and then head down to the training deck,” Keith said, running a hand through his hair as he sat up much more slowly.

He glanced at Shiro, finding his lips pulling down in a frown.

“Are you sure? You’re not sick, are you?”

Keith shook his head and did his best to force a smile.

Shiro’s frown lessened, but he didn’t look entirely convinced Keith wasn’t about to keel over and die.

“Really, I’m just not hungry. I’m fine Shiro. I promise.”

“If you’re sure,” he murmured.

Keith nodded and watched him climb out of his bed, stretching his arms over his head.

“I’ll see you later then,” Shiro said, hesitating once more before he forced himself through the door and down the hall.

Keith waited for the door to slide shut and let out a heavy breath. He fell backwards onto his mattress and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. He was going to get up, but he needed a moment to breathe and collect himself. The day ahead of him was going to take every ounce of energy and focus he had.

He wasn’t sure how long he gave himself, but at some point his arms came to rest at his sides and he stared up at the ceiling. By the time he managed to pull himself from bed, he felt sluggish and weak, not that he had any reason to be.

Taking a shower was an entirely different effort. He heated the water until it was almost unbearably hot and stood under the spray, hands braced against the wall as the water soaked his hair and slid down the sides of his face and back.

He waited until his fingers started to wrinkle before he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair.

Getting cleaned up gave him a little bit of his energy back. He dressed and grabbed his jacket before stepping out of his room and into the hallway. It was blessedly empty and Keith moved quickly, keeping his head down and eyes alert to any movement.

He hadn’t snuck around in a while, but that didn’t mean he was out of practice. Years of doing this meant everything was still second nature to him.

He hung back when he heard voices. Hunk and Lance going off to do whatever they usually did together on their days off. A set of doors hissed open before closing, cutting off their voices. Keith slowly looked around the corner. He determined it was empty before hurrying down the hallway.

He bypassed the turn for the training decks. That’s where anyone would come looking for him first. The less-frequented areas of the Castle that were really only needed if visitors were staying with them were what he was going to need. Unless they had a reason to be down there, the Paladins rarely ventured to the rooms.

And it was only recently they’d even been used again now that any Galra threat was mostly contained and they could have parties and celebrations within the ancient walls of the Castle.

Keith paused outside the door to one of the small observation rooms, checking both ends of the hallway. He glanced up at the ceiling, knowing there was a security camera there. He could only hope that no one was currently watching and he could have an hour or two to himself before someone decided to come looking.

Continuing to move was going to be key if he wanted to avoid the rest of the Paladins. He knew if Shiro was suspicious of his absence and went to Pidge, she’d be able to track him down in a heartbeat.

The door slid open and Keith backed through the opening, keeping his eyes on the hall until the doors slid shut and left him in a muted light. He turned and surveyed the room around him. There were circular couches and chairs. Some groupings of pillows were perched in front of the lower windows.

Other windows had benches and seats to curl up in while looking out at the stars and planets they passed by. Keith found the most secluded window he could, not willing to take one of the chairs in the middle of the room.

He leaned against the wall, curling his legs up towards his chest. He wasn’t tired and knew the adrenaline from keeping hidden wouldn’t let him become so relaxed he’d doze off.

Regardless, Keith sighed and let his eyes slide shut, hoping that by keeping to himself he’d be able to face Shiro once again without worrying he’d crumble into a thousand pieces.

~~

Keith bit his lip to keep from muttering a curse as he pressed back against a stack of books in the library. Pidge nearly caught sight of him when she turned the other corner.

He wanted to believe she was in the library because she was doing research and trying to satisfy her insatiable curiosity, but he knew that would give her too much benefit of a doubt. He’d been hiding for a few hours now and she was the first of the Paladins to make an appearance.

She either put the pieces together that he was keeping away from everyone, or Shiro had let something slip.

Keith listened to her footsteps. Although she was quieter than some of the other Paladins, she wasn’t silent. Keith moved up the aisle he was next to while Pidge moved down the one next to him. He crouched low, keeping below where Pidge’s line of sight would be to avoid any chance she might spot him.

He paused at the end of the bookcase and strained his ears. Pidge stopped at the end of the aisle she was in and Keith slowly moved backwards to put more distance between them. Once he was two aisles away, he darted down the next row into the room, making his way as quickly as he could into the shadows of the opposite end of the room.

His heart pounded in his chest even though Pidge wasn’t in pursuit, but he stayed calm, knowing he couldn’t let anything cloud his judgment if he wanted to make it to his next hiding spot without being confronted.

Keith glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door on the opposite wall. Silence greeted him and he didn’t spot any other movement.

The hiss of the door opening broke the silence too harshly and he darted through to avoid any risk of being spotted. He knew that couldn’t have gone unnoticed and Pidge would no doubt have her suspicions confirmed that he’d been in there with her.

He slipped around the next corner and mentally ran through the map of the Castle he had memorized so as not to get lost. If he kept going in his current direction, he’d hit a dead end of rooms. They would offer a reprieve for a little while, but he wouldn’t be able to stay there forever and would soon enough have to backtrack to one of his previous locations during the more precarious journey back towards his room and the other side of the Castle.

He was more likely to run into someone. Especially if someone was looking for him.

Keith sighed and slipped into the furthest room he could find. It was a storage area. Several boxes and bins lining the floor until they were needed. He spotted a space in the corner and made a little home for himself out of sight of the door. It wasn’t ideal or perfect, but it would hold him for a little while as he mulled over what he’d do next.

~~

Keith sucked in a surprised breath and stumbled back around the corner, pressing flat against the wall. He winced, hoping Shiro hadn’t heard his quiet gasp and would keep moving. He knew he’d have to deal with Shiro sooner or later, but he was really hoping to put off having him on his tail for as long as possible considering how well he knew him.

He strained to hear Shiro’s footsteps, waiting for him to come charging around the corner to pull him from his hiding spot.

After two stressful minutes passed, Shiro padded in the opposite direction, heading towards the training decks. Keith would’ve thought he’d check there first, but maybe he was just getting started and that was his first thought.

They were just a hallway over from their rooms after all.

Keith was desperately trying to make his way back to the storage rooms. He’d spent the afternoon crossing back to the other side of the Castle and now was when he needed to be most careful. He’d avoided all of the Paladins for the entirety of the day despite the close call with Pidge. Not that he wasn’t sure she was watching through him through every lens at her disposal and keeping that information from Shiro just to see how this would play out.

Keith let out a slow breath and backed away from the corner. He was close to his room, maybe it was time to hide in there for the rest of the night and forget about the rest of this. Shiro could come knocking all he wanted, but that didn’t mean Keith had to answer the door for him.

He swallowed and turned the next corner, eyes darting from one end of the hallway to the next, checking to make sure no one caught him by surprise. He fought to keep his breathing steady, his heart beating much faster than he was used to in such stressful situations.

But didn’t people usually say your nerves wound tighter when you were emotionally invested in something?

Keith mentally mapped the quickest route to the storage rooms he hid in earlier that day. They’d be safest even if someone poked their head in because he would have plenty of stuff to hide behind. He just had to get there without being caught.

He moved quickly and quietly, steps silent along the floor as he stayed close to the wall, listening for any other footsteps and checking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed.

He barely kept himself from grinning when he made it to the last turn. The way ahead of him was clear and he jogged forward, intent on reaching the last room to hunker down in. He glanced over his shoulder, finding the hallway empty of any other people.

Keith hit the keypad on the wall and slipped through the doors when they were wide enough for him to fit through. He turned to face the door and backed away, waiting for it to close. He didn’t let out the breath he was holding until the light was cut off and he was shrouded in darkness once again.

His shoulders sagged and his eyes slipped shut, some of the tension leaving him now that he was in the furthest corner of the Castle.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Keith jumped and whirled around. The lights flashed on and he squinted against the brightness, blinking several times to clear the spots from his vision. Shiro was leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was closed off, but Keith could see a flash in his eyes.

Keith swallowed and backed up, not sure where he was going to run to in the small space they shared.

“Please don’t look like you’re ready to bolt from me, Keith,” Shiro said, voice sounding strained and hurt. He sighed and dropped his arms, taking a step forward.

Keith matched his pace, wincing when his back hit the wall and he’d let himself get boxed into a corner by the one person he knew he shouldn’t be in close quarters with any longer.

Shiro stared into his eyes, barely a breath between them and Keith felt something crack inside of him. He longed to reach out and wrap Shiro in his arms and kiss him until he never felt hurt, scared, or uncertain again. But he knew it wasn’t his place and he needed to stop himself from touching to keep them both from getting hurt.

Shiro sighed, his eyes falling shut as his head fell forward and pressed his forehead against Keith’s. Keith held his breath, waiting for what was coming.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Shiro asked, eyes still shut. “You haven’t actively avoided me since the Garrison and that was because you were lost and scared. Have I done something to make you distrust me? Is there a reason you’re avoiding me?”

Keith swallowed. He knew he couldn’t deny Shiro’s accusations as much as he wanted to. Shiro knew him. He knew him enough to find him even when Keith thought he had the upper hand, and he’d know when he was lying.

“I thought you’d outgrown hiding from people,” Shiro continued, oblivious to Keith’s inner turmoil. He pulled back and scrubbed a hand over his face before his impossibly big eyes met Keith’s gaze, searching the deep purple for some sort of answer.

Shiro gripped Keith’s chin and tilted his head back before diving in for a kiss. Keith gasped into it, feeling like the floor was pulled out from underneath him, leaving him shaky and uncertain.

Shiro broke the kiss first, forehead falling onto Keith’s shoulder and face buried in his neck. Keith stared up at the ceiling, feeling Shiro’s puff of air before he inhaled deeply and pressed his lips to his neck.

Keith wanted to give into the moment and let himself revel in the attention Shiro was giving him, but he also knew this was when he needed to be strong. He couldn’t give in and had to draw a line.

Shiro’s hands slid across his sides, arms intent on wrapping around his back. Keith jerked back at the touch, head cracking against the wall.

Shiro jumped, head whipping up as he stared at Keith with wide eyes.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, gaze filled with concern and care.

“Sorry,” Keith said, side-stepping around him. “Sorry, I…sorry,” he muttered. He turned on his heel and practically sprinted from the room to get as far from Shiro as he could, heart racing and skin hot and tight as something sour curdled in his gut.


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro stared after Keith, watching him disappear through the door of the storage room he’d finally managed to track him down in. He was used to Keith getting crazy ideas in his head and making rash decisions. He’d been that way ever since he’d known him, but as he’d grown he’d come into being a more level-headed person.

But now, watching Keith run away from him like there was something trying to kill him, Shiro felt crushing self-doubt overwhelm him and press down on his heart. He thought back to when they’d started sneaking around with each other.

It happened completely by accident. He knew that. But Keith had asked if it was a one-time thing. And Shiro had agreed it was. Until it wasn’t. And they snuck around some more and had more sex and kept pushing the boundaries with each other when Shiro knew they should stop.

And now they’d gone too far. Keith had finally broken and was probably disgusted with how far they’d let things go. Shiro never should’ve let it go past that one time. It didn’t matter how immeasurably in love with Keith he was. Keith didn’t feel the same and now he was paying for the foolish decisions he’d made trying to have some semblance of the kind of relationship he wanted for them.

Shiro stepped forward before he forced himself to stop. He wanted to chase after Keith. He wanted to call for him as he ran through the halls and make things better between them. Even if he couldn’t tell Keith how deeply he was in love with him, he could try and repair their fractured relationship for some semblance of what it’s worth.

Or he’d just make things that much worse by chasing after him when he wanted to be alone. Maybe what they really needed was to have some space. Let their wild emotions sort themselves out and give Keith time to process what he’d been through.

Shiro sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. After everything he’d been through, all of the drawbacks and times the world tried to tell him ‘no,’ or keep him from surviving through a seemingly never-ending war, he’d managed to push through. He was ready to finally have a chance at happiness and thought he could grasp a little bit of that with Keith.

But the universe once again decided to push something out of reach so he’d be hopeless to catch up to it.

His shoulders sagged and he trudged from the storage room, gaze focused on the floor as he walked the long-memorized halls of the Castle. He stopped in front of the door to his room and glanced down the hallway at where Keith’s door was shut tight.

Shiro’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and close the distance between them. He shook his head and nearly slammed his hand against the keypad on the wall to open his door. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

He shuffled over to his bed and fell on top of it, burying his face in his pillow. He sighed and lifted his head to rest his cheek on his pillow to breathe easier. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, detecting the faint scent that Keith always carried around with him where it was still embedded in his sheets.

Shiro swallowed, the pain growing in his chest. He fought to take a few deep breaths and keep himself calm, but his emotions got the best of him and a few tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and slipped free, wetting his pillowcase.

He wanted nothing more that to go to Keith and gather him in his arms and hold him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how much he wanted to keep him in his life. He wanted to kiss the back of his neck and trace patterns over the skin of his arms as they soaked up each other’s warmth.

He didn’t want to lose Keith. He was the best thing he’d ever had and now it was all hanging by a thread, threatening to break and bring his whole world crashing down.

Shiro sniffed and wiped the back of his hand under his nose, trying to clear away any tendrils of snot that threatened to slip free. He rolled onto his other side and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut down his brain so he wouldn’t have to think anymore and he could get on with his life.

~~

Shiro frowned as a muffled knocking reached him through the haze of sleep. He blinked his eyes open, blearily clearing his vision as he registered his room.

The quick rap of knuckles turned into a banging fist and Shiro jolted up in bed, eyes snapping towards the door. His heart leapt in his chest, hoping that Keith had finally come to talk to him and they could work this out.

He scrambled to kick the blanket off his legs, not paying attention as he threw his legs over the side. His left foot caught in the fabric and he stumbled, nearly falling flat on his face as he hopped to try and free his foot and hurry towards the door.

Shiro scrubbed his hands over his face and slapped the keypad twice before he managed to get it unlocked and open.

“Kei-” he cut himself off when the door opened to reveal Pidge in the hallway.

She huffed and lifted an eyebrow.

Shiro smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “Pidge. What did you-did you need something?” he asked.

“Come on,” she sighed, turning on her heel.

Shiro frowned, watching her take a few steps before she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

“Well?” she asked. “We don’t have all day.”

“What are you talking about?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I thought it was finally time to bring in some reinforcements to help with whatever’s going on between you and Keith.”

Shiro swallowed, not finding any reason to protest if it meant getting to be with Keith again. He dutifully followed her through the halls, ignoring the smirk that pulled at her lips as they wound through the maze of halls to one of the lounge rooms.

“Sorry we took so long,” Pidge said as the doors slid open.

“I was getting ready to come after you and figure out where you’d gone missing.”

Shiro froze at the familiar voice, a grin pulling his lips wide as he took in Matt where he was lounging on one of the couches.

“Matt!” he cried, rushing past Pidge to get to him.

“Heyyyy Shiro,” he greeted, pushing himself up from the couch to envelope Shiro in a tight hug. “It’s been a while, man.”

“A while?” Shiro scoffed, pulling back to look him up and down. “It’s been ages! I was starting to think you’d disappeared off the edge of the universe.”

“We both now that’s not possible,” he huffed. “And you can’t blame me when humanitarian efforts take up so much time and energy. I’ve been kept busy helping some of these civilizations get back on their feet now that we don’t have to worry about the Galra interfering anymore.”

“You have to tell me all about the work you’ve been doing,” Shiro gushed, pushing him down on the couch as he took the seat next to him. “I’m sure you’ve met so many amazing people!”

Matt chuckled. “We both have. But we can talk about that later.”

Shiro frowned. “What do you mean? How long are you staying?”

“I can stay for a little while, but first we need to get to what I’m really here for.”

“Which is…”

“Pidge asked me to come by because she thinks there’s something you need to talk about. Something that has to do with Keith. She wasn’t very clear on all of the details, so you’re going to have to fill me in on the rest.”

Every muscle in Shiro’s body tensed and he swallowed, the spit nearly sticking in his throat enough to choke him.

“Shiro?” Matt asked. “Everything okay?”

“It’s nothing,” Shiro stammered, brushing his palms against his pants. “Really nothing you need to worry about. Everything’s fine between me and Keith.”

Matt frowned. “Are you sure? Pidge seemed pretty adamant that there was something going on between the two of you.”

“It’s really nothing. Things have been just fine between us, nothing to worry about. Look, it’s been great catching up with you and we should have dinner together later so you can tell me all about what you’ve been doing, but I kind of need to go and take care of something I forgot about.”

Shiro pushed himself up from the couch.

“Shiro, wait! What’s wrong?” Matt called after him.

“Nothing! It’s fine! I promise!” he shouted over his shoulder, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he fought to calm himself down. He raced through the halls, eyes wide like an army was going to rush around the next corner and jump him.

Shiro swallowed, trying to calm his frantic breathing as he stumbled towards the door to his room. He practically fell through it when the doors slid open and slammed his hand against the keypad, locking it and barring anyone else from entering.

He staggered over to his bed, vision blurring at the edges from not getting enough air. He fell onto his mattress, sheets tangling underneath him as he buried his face in his pillow and inhaled the smell of Keith.

Immediately, every ounce of tension and panic thrumming through his body vanished and he relaxed, throat opening to the precious oxygen he needed to survive. He whimpered, exhaustion pulling at him and demanding he rest, but more than that he wanted Keith. He wanted to be with him and share every possible moment they could together.

Shiro reached for his blanket and haphazardly threw it over himself, keeping his nose buried in the pillow to keep the memory of Keith curled up in bed with him at the forefront.

As he relaxed, his mind began to wander, filtering through every minute he spent locked away with Keith in their bedrooms or random closets. He bit his lip, feeling himself stirring in his pants.

He shifted, a small sliver of guilt wedging its way to the forefront of his mind as he debated the merits of getting off to memories of his best friend or if it would be uncouth.

But then again, no one would be around to witness his shame but him and he’d never need to breath a word of what transpired between the four walls of his bedroom.

“Fuck it,” Shiro muttered, shoving his shirt up and slipping his fingers below the waistband of his pants.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around his cock, sighing at the feeling. He stroked slowly, picturing how Keith had looked stretched out in bed as he hardened in his hand.

He was so beautiful and breathtaking. Even when he wasn’t being taken apart under Shiro’s hands--or taking Shiro apart--he was graceful and powerful and determined in everything he did.

Shiro had never met anyone else like him and it was no wonder he’d become so captivated.

He bit his lip, remembering the taste of Keith on his tongue, the drugging kisses they shared in the dark or between the sheets.

Shiro twisted his wrist on the next stroke, groaning as he tried to remember every detail of Keith’s gorgeous cock.

He felt something wet hit his hand and adjusted his grip as precome pooled along the top of his index finger.

He licked his licks, wishing he could bite down on Keith’s neck and leave more bruises and marks to show they were together. That Keith was his. He wanted Keith to be his so badly. He wanted to have him forever.

Shiro curled in on himself, breathing becoming heavier as the muscles in his stomach tightened.

He didn’t care where they were, if they were curled up in one of their rooms or vacationing on some exotic planet on the universe, or even if they were back on Earth in Keith’s shack or working with the Garrison. Anywhere was good enough for him. The place didn’t matter as long as he had the one person who meant the universe to him at his side.

Shiro shuddered and groaned, warm come spilling over his fingers as he came in his pants. He shivered as he stroked himself through it, wishing Keith was with him now and that whatever block that had been wedged between them was smashed to pieces and was never given the chance to build itself up again.

He sighed, pulling his hand from his pants and letting it fall palm-upward on the bed. He closed his eyes and swallowed, exhaustion tugging at him once again.

~~

Shiro blinked his eyes open, limbs and mind feeling heavy from the events over the past day. He winced as he flexed his fingers, feeling his dried come flex and crack. He pushed himself upright and glanced around the room.

He was an idiot. He knew he was an idiot. He just wanted to be able to fix things and have them go back to normal. But he wasn’t sure what normal was anymore. And he wasn’t sure that was such a bad thing after all.

Shiro climbed out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He cleaned off his hand and shoved his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, leaving them in a pile. He grabbed a change of underwear and pants and pulled them on. He nodded to himself in the mirror before he left his bedroom behind and ventured into the main hallway of the Castle.

He glanced at Keith’s room as he passed and made his way towards what used to be guest rooms, but where some of their more regular guests on the ship staked a claim for themselves. He stopped in front of Matt’s room and raised his fist, knocking politely.

“Come in,” Matt said, voice muffled by the door.

Shiro pressed the button on the pad next to the door, making it slide open. Matt looked up at him and grinned before looking down at the tablet in his hands and pressing a few buttons.

“What’s up, Shiro?” he asked. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you at all after you ran out on me earlier.”

Shiro stepped inside and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the best way to phrase his question. He sighed. “Matt…would you say Keith and I have a bromance?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, pretty much. The two of are close and you hang out a lot. More than once I’ve walked in on you cuddling on the couch. That’s what I’d say a bromance is.”

“Well…” Shiro said. “Is it still considered a bromance if Keith and I had sex?” He felt his face flush at the question as flashes of memories flooded his mind.

“What?” Matt asked. Shiro looked at him and found he had a quizzical look on his face. “You did what?”

Shiro bit his lip. “We had sex.”

“Once?” Matt asked.

Shiro shook his head.

“Just how many times have you two had sex?” Matt practically screeched, fumbling with the tablet in his hands.

“Well, you see…it kind of started a couple weeks ago…” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Keith came by my room and we were just hanging out, but somehow we started kissing and that progressed into something more and-”

“Shiro,” Matt interrupted, holding up his hand and looking a little green. “You really don’t need to go into all the details. I’d rather not now everything about your sex life, thanks.”

“Right, sorry,” Shiro sighed. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Well I can tell you one thing,” Matt said, crossing his arms. “Your relationship with Keith is definitely not a bromance. Things wouldn’t have escalated so much if it was. I have a feeling I know, but what are the extent of your feelings for Keith?”

Shiro’s gaze dropped to the floor and he smiled, thinking of every moment he’s ever gotten to spend with Keith. “I love him,” he murmured.

“Have you told him?”

Shiro’s head snapped up, mouth hanging open in shock. “Are you crazy?!” he exclaimed. “I can’t tell Keith I love him! I have no idea how he’d react and it could destroy our friendship and-wait, what’s that face for?” he asked, losing steam.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Shiro, if anything was going to destroy your friendship, I think it would’ve been one of the many times the two of you had sex. You don’t get this far if you hold no romantic interest for each other.” He looked up and glared at Shiro. “You need to tell Keith you love him. He’s probably lost and confused because he doesn’t know where the two of you stand anymore. Pidge told me Keith was avoiding you yesterday and I think this is why.”

“But I don’t know what Keith’s feelings are,” Shiro admitted. “He might not feel the same way.”

Matt groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I am so unbelievably close to smacking you upside the head right now.” He dropped his hands, glare returning full-force. “As smart as you are Shiro, sometimes you’re a really big idiot. Keith wouldn’t sleep with you if he didn’t like you. Romantically. Not just as a friend. Romantically.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say. His heart picked up in his chest, fighting to beat its way out of his ribcage.

He needed to find Keith now. He had to tell him.

He turned on his heel and sprinted from the room.

“You’re welcome!” Matt called after him, voice quickly fading into the background as he turned the corner down the next hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
